


The Curious Relations of One Bilbo Baggins

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Families, Attempted Kidnapping, Dwarf Courting, Friends to Lovers, Future Fili/Frodo, Hobbit Courting, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Hobbits, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Blue Mountains could be good...but there is a plot determined to end the line of Durin. Starting with the line's children. </p><p>Now for their own safety they must be taken away from the only home they've ever known leaving their Mother and Uncle behind and with Dwalin as their fierce and loyal protector.  The wilds are not kind to them and their bellies soon grow empty and Dwalin is desperate to keep them and their location safe.</p><p>They find themselves in Bree and in Bree they meet what may be their hope for happiness. </p><p>Bilbo Baggins and his ward Frodo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Fili knew something was wrong.

 

He woke up confused with his mother’s hand on his shoulder and she was shaking him gently “Come on…come on love I need you up.” Her voice sounded rough, like she’d been crying.

He opened his eyes with a snap and sat up. He couldn’t see her face well but the shadows told him she wasn’t alone. She gathered him up and handed him to someone with rough hands. Dwalin. The familiar voice seemed to boom even as he whispered “There’s a lad…hurry now get your things.”

Fili wasn’t sure what that meant but a pack was put in his hands and he grabbed his knives, some of his clothes, and after a moment’s deliberation his stuffed dog. Task complete he looked around and saw his mother clutching Kili to her chest and Uncle Thorin whispering to her. She was shaking and it scared him.

A single candle now lit the room and he saw that Dwalin was packed with his travel armor on, Thorin was still in his clothes from when they saw him earlier and the dim light made the lines on his face stand out more than usual. His mother was stroking Kili’s hair before handing him to and putting his pack together. She was sniffling as she gathered things but Fili could tell that she was determined. Her lips were in a hard thin line like when someone did something she didn’t like.

A cloak was draped around his shoulders and he looked up at Dwalin “What’s going on?” He tried to keep his voice strong like Uncle Thorin’s but he could tell by the way Dwalin’s face changed that he hadn’t done it right.

“We need to leave…” He trailed off and looked over as Uncle Thorin came up with Kili in his arms.

Kili was more awake now and he was rubbing his eyes irately as he reached for Fili “Fee?” He had lost his two front teeth and the F came out with a whoosh.

Thorin let Kili slip out of his arms as Fili reached for him “What’s going on? Why do we have to leave?” He looked for his mother and she handed Kili’s pack to Dwalin.

Whenever he thought about Queens he thought about his mother. He knew when she had lived in Erebor she had been a princess. Like with jewels in her hair and fancy gowns.They didn’t have titles or anything like that here but he liked the Blue Mountains well enough. He wanted to see Erebor though, Uncle Thorin talked about it all the time and it sounded…it sounded like home.

She had her long dark hair piled up in a bun and her braids framed her face and roped around her head like a halo. She had silver beads dotted around and the one with the diamond that his father gave her was at the base of her bun resting on her head like a crown. Her braids were a bit messy and he could tell that she was upset, her widow’s braid by her left cheek was extra frayed, she pulled on it when she was sad too.

She was also dressed for travel, but the look on her face scared him. She crouched down and touched his cheek and kissed Kili’s brow as they looked at them. She looked like she was trying to memorize them. “Boys…It’s not safe for you here. Dwalin is going to take you somewhere safe and wait until its okay to come back.”

Fili felt his insides shiver and he fought to keep from crying “But…but you’re coming with us right Mama?”

She bit her lip and shook her head “I can’t love…I have to go somewhere else and keep you and Kili safe.” She took a deep breath and gently took his hand and pushed a stone into it “I need you and your brother to hold on to this okay? You can give it back to me when I see you again.”

Even without looking down Fili knew what the stone was. It was the promise stone his mother made for his father when he went on long journeys. He clutched it tightly in his hand and felt the runes cut into his palm “Mama…”

Dwalin’s hand was on his shoulder “We have to go now.”

Fili wanted to fight, he wanted to cry and beg his mother not to make them go. He wanted to go back to bed and wake up in the morning and this was all just a bad dream. But he could tell by the urgent looks, the firm hands on his shoulder that there was more going on. More that they weren’t telling him. More he didn’t know and that was what was really frightening him.

He got on his pony with sleepy Kili tucked in front of him and they were hitched to Dwalin’s mount. The night was still deep and dark and he looked to the stars trying to tell what time it was. He saw Uncle Thorin say goodbye to Dwalin and felt bad. Was it their fault they had to leave? He turned to wave goodbye and held Kili close to his chest. Mama said she would see them when it was safe again.

He just had to be patient.

 

Dis watched her boys ride off and choked back a sob. She tried to stifle it, she was a _Durin_ …She should be _stronger_.

Thorin’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and he pulled her close as he tucked her under his chin and stroked her hair “They’ll be fine. They’re with _Dwalin_.”

She gave a small snort “He loves those boys like his own. He’d cut off his own arm before letting something happen to them.”

That got a small rumble deep from Thorin’s chest “More like he’d cut off everyone else’s arm.”

They stood like that together until the dawn’s light just barely broke over the horizon “You need to leave soon Dis.” She nodded “I know.”

 

Their situation in the Blue Mountains was still precarious at best. Now they had a fraction group that was threatening the safety of each and every Durin. They had said they would put their vendetta to rest…if Dis agreed to wed their leader. Dwarves only had One in their lives and Dis had found hers in Xili. They had not taken the refusal well and two nights ago a lock of Fili’s hair was delivered to Thorin’s private room. They had no other choice. Thorin would stay and work on securing the situation, Dis would go into hiding and the boys would be taken somewhere secret…somewhere no one would look for them until it was safe for them to return.

Dis looked after the direction her children had gone and her eyes hardened “I will not be idle while I hide.”

Proud of his little sister and her grim determination Thorin clasped her on the shoulder “I know you will not.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this new story! I hope that you are enjoying it!

 

 

 

Market days in Bree were Frodo’s very favorite.

He liked to look at all the stalls and sometimes his Uncle Bilbo talked to himself while shopping and he always said the funniest things. If Frodo was good (which he _always_ was) Bilbo would even let him pick out a treat or small toy at the end of the day.

Frodo wandered a little bit behind his Uncle who was mumbling to himself as he looked over his list. Today the sun was bright and Frodo kept adjusting his straw boater to keep the shade over his eyes. He was looking to find where Bilbo went when he saw two boys drifting through the market. They looked a little out of place with their dirty clothes and dusty faces. When the turned Frodo realized they were dwarves and they stood out even more when he saw there was fear in their eyes. He hurried across the way to reach them and smiled when he caught their attention “Hullo I’m Frodo Baggins.” He held his hand out expectantly “Are you lost?”

Fili kept a firm grasp on Kili’s hand. Dwalin had said to stay by the road and he had gone off to sell the ponies. They had been traveling for weeks and at first it hadn’t been too bad. Fili had done overnights with Thorin and Dwalin to get used to sleeping on the ground like he would when he was a grown warrior. It had been a bit like that but then Dwalin stopped bringing rabbits, the area had grown barren, soon they were eating whatever they could find.

The next blow came when they had been making their way to Bree and they had been robbed. Dwalin had tried to fight them off but he got stabbed in the side and the robbers had threatened to hurt him and Kili. Dwalin had tossed them his coin purse with a muttered curse and now they had not gold or coin to barter with. He didn’t know how badly Dwalin had been hurt but it was enough that he wasn’t able to carry Kili anymore. The ponies were still with them, but they were in just as bad of shape that’s why the robbers hadn’t wanted them. They were weak and unable to bear any weight but Dwalin had been determined to sell them when they reached Bree. They had arrived yesterday and after settling them on the road Dwalin had taken the ponies to sell them. They hadn’t seen him since.

When the hobbit fauntling had come up to them the first instinct Fili felt was fear and he immediately positioned himself between the stranger and Kili. When he realized the other boy was just holding his hand out Fili’s eyes darted to his hand and then back to his face. He had curly black hair that hung around his face like a halo. “I’m Fili.” Dwalin said they weren’t supposed to tell strangers who they were related to and he nodded his head to Kili “This is my brother Kili. We’re looking for our guardian Dwalin.”

While another fauntling might have wilted at his hand being ignored Frodo had an inkling of what was going on. He smiled brightly and reached for Fili’s hand shaking it with his own “This is how we say hello.” He explained and then shook Kili’s hand as well.

Fili blushed realizing he had accidently been rude. He bit his lip and put his hand behind Frodo’s neck and gently bumped their heads together “This is how dwarves welcome close friends and family.” He pulled away and shuffled awkwardly at the stunned happy expression on the hobbits face.

Fortunately the awkwardness was stopped when a new hobbit approached. This one was older and seemed concerned at two boys being left alone. He had lighter hair and fine clothes, he had the same slightly upturned nose as the fauntling but there was no great resemblance between them. “Frodo who are your new friends?”

“Sorry I wandered off Uncle, these are Fili and Kili they’re looking for their guardian Dwalin. They’re Dwarves!” Frodo was nearly thrumming with excitement as he looked back and forth between Fili and his uncle. “This is my Uncle Bilbo Baggins.”

Frowning Bilbo took in the two boys in front of him and their less then desirable state. He hummed to himself when he saw the littlest one looking longingly at some meat pies at a nearby stall. The dark haired one then huffed and looked away. Another worrying sign meaning they were used to going without. Decision made his frown shifted to a smile “Well perhaps we’ll find him after lunch. I think we can all go for a bite how about you lads?”

Unable to hold back another second young Kili nearly jumped onto Bilbo shouting “Yes, yes, yes!”

Laughing Bilbo guided the boys to the stall; certainly their guardian was a dwarf like them. He couldn’t imagine that it would be very difficult to find them. Perhaps once that happened he could offer a bit of assistance.

 

 

Dwalin thought he might go mad. He had left to sell the ponies but his wound was still acting up. He hadn’t been able to treat it properly and he had exhausted himself to the point he had sat to take a rest and passed clean out. Now he had gone back to where he left the boys and they were nowhere to be found. Not that he could blame them, they were tired and hungry. When he didn’t come back they probably went looking for him.

He wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself for the incident with the robbers. True they had been taken by surprise but it had stripped the boys of some of their innocence, they didn’t sleep soundly anymore and they had a frightened look about them. He should have protected them better.

He was storming through the market and was thankfully given a wide berth. He thought about shouting for them but that didn’t seem wise given that they were trying to keep some level of discretion. He huffed and tried to swallow the worry that brewed in his gut. Fili was a smart lad he’d come up with a plan. He tried to think logically instead of concentrating on the fact that two lost dwarflings were wandering a strange market without protection.

He found them having a _picnic_ under a tree with two hobbits. His first reaction was relief and a small amount of guilt at the way they were shoving meat pies into their mouths. He had been hard pressed to keep them moving away from danger and he wasn’t always able to get them enough food. His second reaction was anger that he he’d been worried sick over them and they had been lunching with strangers. Possibly very dangerous strangers (he knew they were hobbits he had a right to be protective.)

“Lads!” He bellowed as he came stomping up on the blanket.

Fili and Kili looked up as one and they dropped their food to go running to Dwalin “Dwalin!”

Their embrace was cut short as he picked both of them up by the back of their shirts and gave a little shake “I’ve been worried sick for you lads!” He set them down and growled a bit more at them before looking at the now standing Hobbits. They didn’t appear to be dangerous after all.

He cleared his throat and bowed his head “I appreciate you looking after them. We’ve been traveling and I got separated sellin’ our ponies.”

Bilbo looked over the dwarf and decided that he was in even worse shape than the boys. He could clearly see that he was favoring one side and his face was gaunt with dark circles under his eyes. He was sure that at full strength he would look impressively formidable with his axes, armor and tattoos. Right now though it appeared he was in need of a good rest.

“Yes well I was quite glad to have them. My nephew Frodo rarely has a chance to make new friends. If you tell us where you are staying perhaps we can visit you again before you leave.” Bilbo phrased the question innocently as he gave a bland smile.

 _Clever hobbit_. Dwalin grunted as he looked down at the boys, honestly he wasn’t sure if they could afford to stay in a tavern or even a barn with the money he got from the ponies.  They hadn't been worth much. He would have to be careful and choose between food and shelter for them until he got somewhere safe.

Fili and Kili were quiet; they could easily guess why Dwalin wasn’t answering. They had long grown used to the cold hard ground and Fili didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his new friend. He wished he could tell Frodo about Erebor so he did not think he was some poor vagrant.

Sensing their defeat Bilbo’s polite expression melted away and he spoke to Dwalin earnestly “I’m not sure what brought you to Bree…but if the Shire isn’t too far out of your way you are more than welcome to come with Frodo and I and rest for a few nights.”

Pride made Dwalin want to refuse. He wanted to insist he was more than capable of taking care of these boys. But looking down at their dirty tired faces and remembering the way they had been eating the meat pies. He also thought about the wound on his side. Time to rest and heal would be a blessing. He drug a rough hand over his bald head as he warred with himself.

Taking mercy on the dwarf Bilbo gently guided him away from the boys who had found their way back to the meat pies “I know it’s none of my business what you’re traveling for but I assume you would not have these boys in such a condition if it could be avoided. Now I assure you may ask anyone you would like and they will all agree that while I can be a bit odd I am an upstanding Baggins as any you can trust. You will be welcome at my home for as long as you need.”

Faced with such sincerity Dwalin had little choice but to gratefully accept.

Bilbo turned and smiled at the boys “You’re all coming to my home for a stay.”

Quiet little Kili perked up “For dinner?!” 

Bilbo gave a wink to the dwarflings “There’ll be food and lots of it.”

 

The rousing chorus of cheers let them know they had made the right choice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it leads to better things I promise! Enjoy the cuteness!

 

 

 

Dwalin had to admit that hobbits knew what they were about when they were hosting guests. He and the lads had been set up in very comfortable rooms. Master Baggins had offered them each their own rooms but Fili and Kili preferred to share and he took the room next to them.

He watched as the hobbit bustled about the boys making sure they were getting plenty to eat and asking after their drinks. He noticed that there was no Mistress Baggins but said nothing on the matter.

He shifted slightly in his seat. The food was certainly the best they’d had in a long while; perhaps even on par with Bombur’s fare though he wouldn’t admit it to the large dwarf. His discomfort wasn’t caused by the food but rather the pressure sitting was putting on his wound.

He moved again and this time it caught the attention of their host. “Master Dwalin is everything alright?”

Bilbo had come over and asked quietly so as to not alarm the boys and Dwalin was grateful for it.“Aye I’ll be fine in a bit…the wound on my side is healing slow.”

The hobbit seemed to consider this a moment. “If you would like I could tend it for you. It would be best if you were lying down though.” Bilbo said gently as he eyed where Dwalin’s hands were placed.

His pride wanted to insist that he could take care of himself and the princes just fine, but a flare of pain had him wincing before finally nodding “Let’s see what you can do.” He grumbled as the boys were sent outside to play in the gardens.

Bilbo led them to Dwalin’s room where he helped the dwarf get settled comfortably on the bed. The sheets were cool and fresh and Dwalin had taken advantage of his plumbing the night before to get him and the boys cleaned up. Dwalin leaned back against the soft down filled pillows and tried to suppress a groan at the comfort. He must be getting old if the hard dirt had made his body so sore. He shifted onto the bed and then looked expectantly at the hobbit “Well? Must you retrieve a kit?”

More amused than put off by the rough tone Bilbo was familiar with slightly unwilling clients. Most hobbits were sensible enough to quit fussing and let him do his work, but then his family always had the most unusual friends. He gently opened a few layers and pushed up the tunic so that he could get at the skin directly “We hobbits might not be able to do as much as the elves, but there’s much we can do with what we have.”

While hobbits were not as secretive as dwarves they were not as open about their abilities as elves, mainly because they saw no reason to be. The Baggins’ had always been exceptionally gifted nearly as much as the Tooks. Bilbo was a stronger healer than the average hobbit but he was also humble in his skills.

Dwalin nearly startled when he felt warm hands touch the wound. He expected to hiss in pain but the warmth only spread and there was no sharp jab or pulling sensation. He risked a peek and saw that Bilbo was staring intently at the wound as a golden glow encased his hands and when he pulled away the wound looked as though weeks had passed not mere minutes. He gaped for a minute before looking up at Bilbo “Master Bilbo…Thank you.”

Very pleased with his work Bilbo smiled “It’s the least I could do really. Just a bit more rest and you’ll be alright.”

 

 

Frodo was playing outside with Fili and Kili as he showed them the variety of flowers in his Uncle’s garden and explained their different meanings and uses. He smiled brightly at Fili as they wandered and the young dwarf found that he couldn’t look away.

“Dwarves have much the same feelings about metals and jewels. Different combinations mean different things.” He smiled shyly under Frodo’s attention. He didn’t have many friends in the Blue Mountains, Belegost didn’t have many children in general and Kili was his closest companion. He really liked Frodo and hoped they could be friends when they went back home. Thinking of home dampened his mood. He wondered if his mother was okay…if she had to leave too and where she was. He still wasn’t sure why he and Kili had to go but it had to be bad if Thorin and Dwalin weren’t together. He shuffled his feet and wished he was older so he could be more useful.

Frodo seemed to sense his new friend’s mood shift and smiled before cutting a sunflower (his Uncle would grumble but he wouldn’t mind) he hurried over to Fili and held it out to him. "Here, this one's for you." 

Gently taking the flower Fili stared at it openly and smiled as he looked at Frodo “What does this one mean?”

Giving a secret smile Frodo didn’t say anything before taking Kili’s hand and running away “I bet you can’t catch us!”

Kili’s giggles were high and happy as he followed the hobbit. Fili watched for a minute before tucking the stalk of the sunflower into his pocket and running after. The head was heavy and he had to keep making sure it didn’t fall out of his pocket; but when he went to bed that night he made sure it was in a big glass right next to his bed.

 

Thorin had helped get Dis out of Belegost and he hoped that she found her path to safety. She was an accomplished warrior he was certain that she would be safe. He wished he could contact Dwalin and the boys and see if they had found a haven for themselves. He swore that he would ensure Belegost was completely safe before he risked bringing his kin back.

His father was supportive but he lacked some of the fire he had in his spirit before they left Erebor. His father was a broken dwarf, leaving Erebor would have been hard enough but in the chaos that followed it took them nearly a day to realize that their mother had not survived. When they lost Frerin at Moria…that had been his last break.

Their grandfather was so mad for gold he was willing to consent to the marriage despite the wrongess of it. The one thing he was grateful for was that the accursed stone had been lost in the dragon’s attack. He knew that it was the source of his grandfather’s madness and he had his suspicions it was the reason Smaug had come to them and wrecked his carnage. He traced his thumb over a small sketch he had of Dwalin. His sister son’s would be safe and his one would ensure they could come back home. Still he could not shake the feeling that this would lead to changes that would affect them all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sunflower Meaning: 
> 
> Loyalty/Devotion/Adoration   
> (Sometimes haughty or proud)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

“Uncle Bilbo?”

The small voice had Bilbo stirring in his sleep and it only took a few moments for him to turn and look at the little shape standing in his doorway. He shuffled to a sitting up position and smiled “Another nightmare sweet?”

Frodo nodded softly. Fili had told them that they had to leave their home because something had happened. He hadn’t been able to tell Frodo much but he knew that Fili’s mum was somewhere hiding and his father was no longer with them. It had made him think about his own mother and father and he’d had a nightmare. Bilbo smiled, things had gotten better for them and Frodo was better about talking about his feelings, he patted the bed next to him and left room for Frodo to join.

There were a few minutes of adjusting before the hobbits resettled and Bilbo gently stroked his fingers through Frodo’s curly hair. He wondered if the nightmares would ever stop.

 

As was his habit Dwalin woke with the dawn and he came down the hall quietly so as to not disturb the boys. When he entered the kitchen he was welcomed with the soft sound of a kettle starting to boil and the smell of breakfast taking place. It was comfortably domestic in a way that the Blue Mountains hadn’t achieved yet. They had food; they had some comforts, but not this sort of stability. Not this sort of security. It wasn’t _home_ just yet.

Master Bilbo seemed more tired than usual today and Dwalin shuffled about trying to find a dark enough tea for his tastes. Tea. What sort of drink was _tea_? He needed coffee, sturdy, dark, life giving coffee. When he heard footsteps Bilbo turned and smiled as he watched Dwalin sniff through his teas. “If you don’t mind…” He gently pushed forward a tightly sealed jar. It wasn’t his preferred beverage but it would be impolite to ignore his guest’s preferences.

He suspected that he knew what was in the jar but he still couldn’t resist opening the lid and smelling the freshly ground beans. He gave a low sound of approval “Tha’s good.”

Bilbo managed a laugh and took a slow sip of his tea he knew his bags stood out this morning. He noticed Dwalin’s watchful eyes and he gave a small grimace “Frodo had nightmares last night. Poor thing lost his parents about two years ago…I’m afraid sometimes things stir up and he gets unsettled.”

Dwalin shifted uncomfortably, he couldn’t help but feel their arrival was partly to blame. He didn’t think that Fili would go into much detail about what happened; he knew the risks for them after all; still probably not helpful.

No doubt knowing what Dwalin was thinking he patted the dwarf’s arm gently “These things blow over. I’m sure a few days and he’ll be right as rain.”

Nodding Dwalin tried to stifle the feelings of guilt and turned his attention to making breakfast. The hobbit did most of the cooking and he assisted with what prep he could be trusted with. There was a reason he was a warrior. A campfire in the wilds he could do something with, a kitchen was near useless to him.

A bit of time later and the boys shuffled in. Frodo and Fili were rubbing their eyes and gazed with interest at what the adults were making. Kili was more of a waddling lump still covered in the blankets he had pulled off the bed. Fili tried to get him to come out but the loud yelling that had ensued proved that the littlest one wasn’t quite ready for the waking world just yet.

Kindly Bilbo poured the boys some weak tea and put an extra cube of sugar into Kili’s cup to see if he could coax the boy out of his blankets. He gave Fili and Frodo a pet on the head as he put some potatoes and toast in front of them to get started.

Watching this cozy morning unfold Dwalin wondered what Thorin was doing. Was Dis safe? Did Thrain have any interest in standing up against his father? He looked at the boys; they seemed happy enough with the nice home and new friends. But he could see the watchful looks in their eyes when they were left alone too long, or if they couldn’t see one of the adults.

He also looked at the hobbits. He hoped their presence here in no way brought danger to their door. Just the thought of Bilbo or Frodo being faced with enemies because of them…it made his gut go still. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. There had been no signs of them being followed and this was not a likely place an enemy would think to find them. He hoped more than anything danger would not follow them here.

Bilbo noticed the extra tension Dwalin was carrying and had his thoughts about the matter. However he was above all else a respectable hobbit and knew when his advice wouldn’t be wanted. Dwalin and the boys were more than welcome to stay here as long as they needed. He wasn’t sure what trouble they were hiding from, but he was sure they were in the right. As it was he was making plans for how to include them. The seasons were turning and it was about time for Frodo to return to his studies. The fauntlings were taught by elders in rotations depending on what the focus was. He pulled out a sheet and penned a quick letter. He was almost certain that his standing as a Baggins and the nature of the Shire would mean Fili and Kili would be welcomed and included. Still it would not due to be rude and thrust them on with little in the way of an introduction. For as long as the boys were here to stay he would ensure they wanted for nothing.

 

A small while later with the letter written and sent he found Dwalin outside on the bench watching after the boys as they ran up and down the lane. He smiled before gently offering Dwalin a cup of tea and a scone. It was about time for a snack after all. “I hope you don’t mind my presumptions but Frodo will be resuming his lessons soon. It’s very possible that Fili and Kili would be welcomed if it’s alright with you.”

For a moment Dwalin was frozen with an overwhelming flush of feelings. First he was frightened that the boys being out so much would put them at risk. Yet as he looked at the warm and welcoming Shire he had no doubt they would be just as safe as they were in this house. The second feeling was gratefulness that Bilbo would think about these things and plan for them. “That would be much appreciated Master Baggins…as long as they are safe.”

Bilbo gently reached out and clasped Dwalin’s hands with his own “They are safe here in the Shire Mister Dwalin…and I believe you were calling me Bilbo before…I think that familiarity can continue.”

Dwalin nodded, wishing that things were different, seeing Thorin with Bilbo would certainly have been interesting “Same to you…Bilbo.”

 

The trail went cold.

They had not expected a dwarf with two _dwarflings_ to have made it so far but the trail was now all but useless. He could tell they had been ambushed and what direction they had gone in but other than that it was much harder to tell.

He cursed and kicked a stone. Now they would have to do this the hard way. He was going to make those brats _pay_ for making him work this much. Then he’d kill the guard, marry the princess and force his way to the throne.

All according to plan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

Bilbo blew pipe smoke into gentle rings as he looked over the dark shapes of the Shire. Fireflies danced amongst the grass and there were some guiding lights to make sure hobbits could travel safely even though the sun had long set. He leaned back against his well worn bench and closed his eyes as he smelled the sweet night air. Fall would soon be coming there was crispness to the evening that was new. The boys had all been tucked in and Dwalin was inside tending the fire in case they should need anything.

Then a chilling scream tore apart the quietness of Bag End.

Bilbo’s eyes flashed open. He knew that scream. It was Frodo.

He threw away his pipe and opened the door in time to see Dwalin charging down the hall with an axe flashing in the dim lights. Frodo was sitting up in his bed screaming but his eyes were not seeing the world around him.

Fili and Kili had come when they heard the disturbance and seeing no intruders Dwalin was focused on calming the dwarflings who were now crying seeing their friend in such a state.

Bilbo felt as though he were moving in slow motion as he pushed his way past the dwarves. Frodo ripped the sheets off his bed and stared around the room in confusion. His eyes were blank as he stared at things they couldn’t see.

“Leave Fili alone!” He screamed and his hand clenched around the candlestick by his bed and he swung it blindly but with as much force as his little body was capable of at some invisible attacker. “Run Fili _run_!” His voice was rough from shouting and his face was desperate as he focused on his foe.

Bilbo approached slowly and ignored the quite noise of warning he heard from Dwalin. He had his suspicions on what was happening here and they were confirmed when Frodo turned in his direction and his eyes were a pale blue that seemed to glow in the dimness of the room. Gently Bilbo raised his hands and they started to glow the soft gold that Dwalin remembered from when Bilbo had healed him. “Frodo…Frodo calm your mind. The things you’re seeing aren’t real. Not yet.”

He moved suddenly and caught Frodo against him and gently massaged his golden fingers against the boy’s temple until the fauntling collapsed in his arms . He sung softly to him as he gently rocked him back and forth and lowered them both to the floor. When Frodo was sleeping fully in his arms he lovingly pushed back the sweaty curls on his forehead and kissed his brow “My poor boy.” He said softly.

Realizing that this was a private moment Dwalin looked down at Fili and Kili who had clutched to him in terror. “Let’s get you back to bed lads.”

Fili shook his head; his eyes were still wide with fear as they stared at Frodo’s still from. “What’s wrong with him Dwalin? Why was he screaming like that? Why was he calling my name?” Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered Frodo’s expression as he shouted for Fili to run.

Dwalin shook his head. He was finding that there was much about hobbits that not many knew. “I don’t know lad.”

By now Bilbo had tucked Frodo back into bed and he was whispering softly to him as he made sure he was well covered in quilts and pressed his stuffed bear into his hands. Turning around he faced the dwarves with a grim sadness. “I’m sorry he frightened you all so badly…” he seemed shaky as he drew a deep breath. “I had hoped that Frodo would inherit the Baggins gift of healing…” He ran a heavy had over his face “Instead he has received the Brandybuck Curse.”

Finally impatience won out over fear and Fili pulled away from Dwalin “What’s wrong with him Mr. Bilbo? Why was he screaming? Why was he so _scared_?”

Bilbo looked to Dwalin for permission and received a slow nod “This is not something we should discuss here. Let’s get us a nice cup of tea and settle in front of the fire.”

 

The dwarves patiently waited as Bilbo readied the pot and prepared the cups. His hands shook and more than once a cup rattled on its saucer. He brought them cream and sugar and even little Kili knew that something serious was about when no one argued against him putting a third cube in his cup.

With them comfortably set up Bilbo stared into the fire and the small lines on his face seemed to stand out. “Hobbits are not as strong as elves of course. We only have a bit of what they can do and none of us can do everything. Some are gifted with plants, others with music; stronger families like the Baggins have gifts of Healing or Memory.”

He looked down at his cup “The Brandybuck’s call their ability Sight. It is very rare, very powerful. No one has received it in generations. Sometimes the Sight is kind and they see good events that are to come. They see babies to be born, weddings to happen, good harvests or fortunate happenings.” He stirred his cup but didn’t take a sip “They call the other sight the Brandybuck Curse. Those who receive it see tragedies to come. Deaths, Catastrophes, and darkness. They cannot stop the visions from coming to them…and they cannot change the outcome of the visions.”

Fili felt like his stomach had turned into ice. He thought back to the way Frodo was trying to fight someone off, the way he had screamed at Fili to run “He saw something about me didn’t he?”

Startled Bilbo looked up and smiled a bit stiffly but kind “The visions are often incomplete, that’s why they cannot be changed. It will take time for Frodo to learn when he is seeing reality and when he is seeing a vision. With more training he will be able to tell us in detail what he saw. For now though they will be unclear and muddy to him. Faceless voices and dark shadows mostly. Whatever he saw Fili he cannot change, but we can prepare for it.”

Dwalin was silent as he listened. His worst fears were coming true. They had brought darkness to this kind home and though he knew they were not responsible for Frodo receiving the Sight he felt guilt that his first vision had to do with the danger surrounding them. “Perhaps it would be safer if we left.” He muttered.

Bilbo set his cup down with a sharp clink against the china. “Now you will do no such thing. I’ve known since the first that you three are in danger and I have offered my help in any way. The boys are safer here in the Shire than anywhere else.”

For a moment Dwalin was surprised by Bilbo’s fierceness and gave a sharp laugh. He looked at Fili and Kili and knew that this was the place for them. They were not blind to the danger they were in and Bilbo was right, the Shire was safe as anywhere for them right now and the hobbits had been nothing but steadfast. “If we continue to stay than I must ask you allow me to include you and Bilbo in the training I give the lads. I want you protected.”

Since the first moment Frodo screamed Bilbo’s face seemed to lose some of its edge and he nodded “Of course. I don’t expect you to tell us everything. But please know… we want to help you.”

 

With the matter settled Fili and Kili were tucked into Dwalin’s bed for the night. The boys were relieved they would not have to leave. Kili was still shaken up but went to sleep easily. Fili kept glancing at Frodo’s door where he had seen Bilbo go in. He hoped he was snuggling with Frodo like Dwalin was with them. He didn’t want Frodo to be alone right now. He shut his eyes tightly and fought against his own fears. Frodo had seen something bad and tried to fight off someone. He hoped that Frodo wouldn’t have to fight anyone.

 

_Frodo didn’t know where he was, everything was made of dark and grey light. Shadows danced just outside of his vision and he turned trying to see anyone. “Uncle Bilbo? Mr. Dwalin?” He shivered and heard a strange sound “Fili? Kili?” he said softer._

_The lights seemed to get darker and brighter at the same time and he saw Fili in front of him. He looked frightened and a dwarf Frodo didn’t recognize raised a sword and brought it down. They moved slowly as if they were in water and Frodo tried to run but each step was a struggle. He tried to call out, tried to tell Fili to run. Fili raised a hand to ward of the blow. He knew if it landed the blade would tear Fili apart and then in a flash of golden light the vision was gone._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff will be coming back in the next chapter promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

Madness. That was all that surrounded him these days. Thorin was alone in it all, his sister was in hiding, her sons and his lover were somewhere that was undetermined. It had taken him months, but now he knew more about the group that was trying to take his family from him. He had captured several key members but he knew the leader was no longer with them.

Nori had tortured them for days before they talked. It sickened him they were brought so low as to return to these methods, but for his family he would do anything to keep them safe. When they finally broke he learned that the leader had left shortly after it was discovered that Dis along with Fili and Kili had left. He was out there and he had no way of warning Dwalin.

He had been able to send secure communications with Dis. She was safe enough for now, and she had hidden her trail well. It was more likely that by traveling with two small dwarflings Dwalin had not been able to hide his path as completely. The most vulnerable of them were in danger. Thorin had made the decision that he would leave and try to find Dwalin himself; they had greater chances of defeating this danger if they were together rather than apart.

A small group had rallied to join him. The ever faithful Balin had little desire to stay in such a corrupted court and he disliked being separated from his brother. The Brother’s Ri had sworn their loyalty to him when Nori had dirtied his hands performing torture on the traitors. They understood that if Thorin was not successful they could all be tried for treason if his grandfather’s lunacy continued. They all insisted that if the peace of the kingdom was to be bought with children’s blood then their only loyalty was to the children.

They set off at dawn and Thorin prayed that his father could keep what fragile hold he had over the court until they returned.

 

 

“Fili?”

Fili looked up from the book Mr. Bilbo had given him and saw Frodo standing shyly in the doorway. He closed the book and smiled. It had been a few days since Frodo’s vision and he had been in bed most of the time. Fili had checked in on him often but Mr. Bilbo said that Frodo needed space to help clear his mind. “Afternoon Frodo…you look better.” He smiled and put the book on the table “You’re looking better.” He repeated it to himself as if he was trying to convince himself of it.

Frodo gave him a weak smile “Fili? Are you scared of me now?” Frodo looked so small as he asked, his messy black hair stuck up more than usual, and there were dark smudges under his eyes.

Fili stood abruptly from the chair “No! I’m not scared of you Frodo.” He pulled Frodo into his arms and pressed their foreheads together “I’m scared _for_ you. You're my best friend.”

Frodo seemed to be able to breathe again and he smiled in that special way that seemed to light up his entire face. “I don’t want to lose you as my friend Fili. Just because of my strangeness.”

Clasping their hands together Fili wanted more than ever to tell Frodo the truth about himself. He gave Frodo’s small hands a squeeze. "There's nothing strange about you Frodo."

He promised himself then and there that someday, he would tell Frodo the truth. He would tell him everything.

 

Kili had come down with a small bug and Bilbo was rocking him on his hip in the kitchen as a kettle whistled. He hoped the steam would help the little dwarfling as he snuffled pathetically on Bilbo’s shoulder. He reached with one hand to wipe a cool cloth against Kili’s head. He frowned when the lad just mumbled tiredly and his head flopped closer to Bilbo’s neck.

Looking around the room Bilbo wished he had not promised Dwalin not to heal the boy unless the situation was dire. When Kili had first started coughing they had their first real argument since the three had come to stay with them.

 

_“Dwalin it’s no harm I assure you. I could give him a bit of a healing and he’ll be right as rain by this afternoon.” Bilbo’s hands flew as he gestured to the small boy curled up on the bed._

_Growling Dwalin rounded on the hobbit “I have no doubt that your ability is a good one Bilbo. But it should not be squandered on a wee cold. He’ll be fine enough in a few days. Let him fight it out himself.”_

_The concept of doing nothing while Kili suffered baffled Bilbo. What was the point of having his gift if he didn’t use it? Dwarves could be very infuriating!_

_Sensing Bilbo’s frustration Dwalin had to fight his own temper as he tried to pacify the now offended gentlehobbit. “It’s a kind offer. But we will not always have your gift to rely on. If he lets you heal every ache and bruise and cough he will never be the warrior he needs to be.” Again there was an aftertaste of danger to Dwalin’s words. They couldn’t deny any longer that the boys were in terrible danger and that Dwalin was unable to tell them much about it._

_Seeing that Dwalin was doing his best to be cordial Bilbo thought that at the very least he could return the favor. “Very well…but if it becomes serious.”_

_Nodding Dwalin smiled “Aye if it becomes serious your help is more than welcome.”_

 

 

So here he was using his more primitive ways of helping the boy out while Dwalin worked on Fili’s training. He had enjoyed the few practices he had been able to see. It was remarkable how accomplished Fili was at a young age. He supposed dwarves were different to begin with; but something told him there was more to Fili’s training than standard protection.

He heard a sound at the door and rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for visitors. Then he saw who it was and his spirits flagged even more. If he had the strength he would have fought her off. Sadly he didn’t have the time or attention to give it at the moment. Walking to the door he opened it with more of a grimace than a smile “Hello Lobelia.”

He tucked Kili away after giving him a bit more of his medicine tea. He came out to find Lobelia making herself at home. With the good china. And _his_ chair. He desperately hoped that her visit was a short one. He wasn’t sure he could find much patience for her today.

They sat in silence as they prepared their tea and the clocked chimed in the background. As usual Lobelia was wearing some ghastly arrangement of floral prints and flowers and enough layers to clothe entire families of hobbits. “You have some unusual guests.” Lobelia tapped the edge of her teacup with her spoon and smiled blankly at him. Her voice was light and slightly pinched sounding. It never failed to make his teeth ache.

“Indeed. I’m looking into Fili and Kili attending lessons with Frodo...” Bilbo trailed off, he hadn’t thought about how Frodo’s gift might make attending lessons difficult for him.

Lobelia pursed her lips as though she knew he was withholding something. She harrumphed delicately and shrugged her shoulders in a graceful motion “It’s no concern of mine if you’re bringing shame to the Baggins name. I was merely curious about these…dwarflings and how Frodo was adjusting.”

Bilbo took a fortifying sip of his tea “Sadly little Kili is a bit under the weather and Fili is currently doing his weapons practice.” For once he finally got to shock Lobelia and Bilbo tried to remember the expression she made. It would help him through many future family functions.

“Oh my. _Weapons_?” Regrettably she regained herself quickly “And Frodo? How is he doing? Any…developments?”

That brought Bilbo pause. Despite their differences and sometimes borderline hostility there was one thing hobbits valued more than anything else. Family. Even difficult and annoying family. Bilbo carefully set his cup down and folded his hands across his lap “Frodo has indeed come into his gift. He has inherited the Brandybuck Curse.”

“Oh.” Lobelia sat down her china and placed her hand over Bilbo’s “Oh my how truly terrible.”

She seemed to come to a conclusion and stood making sure to carefully stroke out any wrinkles in her dress. “Well I came to see these dwarves I was hearing so much about and I understand that now is a bad time.” She gave Bilbo a small smile “I’ll come for tea another time, give my regards won’t you?”

Bilbo was too surprised to see Lobelia leaving without a fight (or without something in her pocket) but in hindsight he should have known she would respect their need for time alone. She was a piece of work certainly, but she also knew time and place.

As he watched her walk down the path he realized with a sickening feeling that he was…thankful to Lobelia.

How _unsettling_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story update! THEY FINALLY MEET

 

 

Admittedly the first meeting between Bilbo and Thorin was not a success. Though when asked later by their curious nephews Thorin would admit that was when the first seed of infatuation had been planted.

It was distressingly easy to follow Dwalin’s path, true it trailed off in the wild but when the wild melted away there was only one small settlement they could go. In Bree there were a few traveling dwarves but it was easy to ask the shopkeepers and find that there had been a large dwarf spotted with two dwarflings over two months ago. The news was they left in the company of two hobbits. He was not overly familiar with them but the shopkeeper was kind enough to point him in the direction of the Shire. He prayed to Mahal that he was there in time.

 

Bilbo had been tending his front garden when Gaffer Gamgee stopped by. He politely dusted off his gloves and smiled at his friend. The Gamgee family were some of the best gardeners in the Shire and Gaffer and his family often helped the Baggins’ maintain their own proud gardens, Bilbo liked to do some of the work himself so Gaffer often stopped by to give pointers and advice. “Good Morning Mister Bilbo!”

Bilbo tipped his straw hat in response and removed his gloves “Good Morning Gaffer how are you this day? The seasons are certainly turning aren’t they?”Today Bilbo was harvesting some of his produce so that he could store it over the winter. His prized tomatoes always received special attention and were often used in his winter recipes.

Gaffer nodded and twirled the grass he was chewing “Right indeed you are sir. Are you expecting more guests? The Misses could stop by and do some cleaning if you like. It’s been awhile since Bag End has been so full if you don’t mind me saying. Makes us happy to see you doing so well sir.”

Bilbo frowned lightly as he tried to follow Gaffer’s train of thought. It was no secret in the Shire that he had some unusual guests. However the Council had been just as welcoming as Bilbo had hoped and the Thains themselves had visited to reassure Bilbo he would receive all the support that was needed. It was silently understood that the Dwalin and the boys were in some sort of danger and needed safety and security. With the support of the Shire Bilbo was certain he could keep them safe. “I’m not expecting any more guests Gaffer…who is coming?”

“Dwarves sir. Dwarves in armor and weapons. Are they not friends of your guests?” Gaffer’s pleasant expression turned grave as he looked back the way he came.

Bilbo felt his own expression turn pale “No…I don’t think they are.”

 

Thorin wasn’t quite sure how it happened. When they had first entered the Shire they had received odd looks and disapproving glances. He got the impression that outside visitors weren’t a common appearance and that the Hobbits preferred to keep it that way. Dwarves often were similar so he could respect that. Slowly though the mood seemed to change. Instead of merely glances Hobbits now watched he and his small party as they walked along the road. He had seen fauntlings running about but now the sound of children’s laughter was missing.

He looked to Balin and saw his advisor had a cautious expression, so he too had felt the change. They had asked for directions a few times. Most of the time they got no response and other times it seemed the directions only led him in circles. Thorin was growing more irritated by the moment and he could tell his party was as unsettled as he was. Something wasn’t right here.

 

After Gaffer had left to spread the word that these dwarves were not friends Bilbo had hurried inside to secure the boys. His tomatoes forgotten as he shouted for them. “Frodo! Fili! Kili!” He heard the running of feet but not enough of them. Kili and Frodo stood before him with curious expressions and various degrees of guilt.

“We din’ do nothin’ Mister Bilbo.” Kili muttered as he shifted on his feet.

Bilbo waved his hand to dismiss whatever nonsense they had gotten into “None of that matters right now. Where are Fili and Dwalin?”

Frodo knew his Uncle and knew that something terrible must be happening to have him in such a state “Mister Dwalin wanted to get more firewood since it’s getting chilly at night. He sent Fili to look around for kindling.”

Bilbo felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. The Shire was supposed to be _safe_. “Go run and tell Dwalin that Dwarves in armor are in the Shire and hide yourselves. I’ll go find Fili.”

Frodo’s curious expression turned to fear as he thought about his vision “Uncle Bilbo do you think…?!”

Pulling Frodo close Bilbo patted his head as he tried to reassure him “Everything is going to be fine sweeting just give my message to Dwalin and keep Kili safe.”

Without another word he grabbed his walking stick and coat. They wouldn’t do much against weapons or armor but he refused to let anything happen to his boys. Not if he could help it.

 

Thorin’s first sign of hope came as they were wandering the side roads and he saw a flash of familiar blond hair. “Fili?!” He hoped beyond hope it was his nephew his patience with this place would not last much longer.

Without warning a stone sliced against his cheek halting him from running forward. Standing between him and Fili was a hobbit, dressed in a deep burgundy coat and wielding a stick as though it were a sword “You stay away from him!”

Brought up short by his imprudence Thorin drew his sword and heard the others in the company do so as well “ _Stand aside hobbit_.”

Bilbo felt as though he couldn’t breathe from fear. There were five dwarves in front of him all with armor and weapons and all he had were a few sharp stones and a stick. Somewhere deep inside (he blamed the Tookish blood) he found courage and frowned as he readied his stance “You can’t take him!”

Feeling his temper flare Thorin strode forward “I believe I will hobbit and I’ll not hesitate to remove anyone trying to stop me! Now I’ll say it once again stand aside.” His sword was drawn and ready for use. It would be dishonorable to use it against such a defenseless opponent (though his cheek was bleeding from the rock). But he had sullied his honor once by ordering the torture of another dwarf to protect his family, a little more blood on his hands would matter naught. Anything to keep them safe.

 

“Uncle Thorin stop!” Fili came running out of the woods. He hadn’t understood what was going on at first. He had heard someone call his name and then he had seen the dwarves in armor and dropped his sticks in fear. Then Mister Bilbo was trying to protect him and he knew if he fought he would get hurt or worse. He remembered Frodo’s vision and was ready to run to Bag End and get Dwalin when he recognized the dwarf shouting at Mister Bilbo. “ _Uncle Thorin!_ ”

Both Bilbo and Thorin turned at Fili’s cries as he nearly tripped over himself running to them. They exchanged glances and slowly the weapons were lowered. “Uncle Thorin…” Fili was almost out of breath as he tried to collect himself. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wet from running so hard and the fear that he wouldn’t be fast enough. “Uncle Thorin don’t hurt him.”

Bilbo looked way from ‘Thorin’ and turned to Fili “Are you alright lad? Do you know this dwarf?”

Understanding started to dawn on Thorin and he sheathed his sword “I would hope so. I’m his Uncle.” He left out his title; they were trying to keep some anonymity after all.

Blinking rapidly in surprise Bilbo tried to form words but sounds failed to come out “His Uncle? Oh dear… I’m so sorry. I know that they are in a spot of trouble and thought perhaps you were the ones they were hiding from.”

“I should have made my relation clear. I was worried that Fili was in danger.” Apologizing had never come easy to him and realizing that he almost slew a defenseless hobbit who was only trying to protect _his_ kin was mortifying to say the least.

“Balin at your service.” Balin stepped forward long used to taking over diplomacy when Thorin’s temper or pride got the better of him “I must say you’re a very admirable hobbit. Willing to take on five armored dwarves to protect the lad was very brave.”

Bilbo colored at the praise “I have promised to keep these boys safe to the best of my ability. I would never forgive myself if something happened to them.”

“That was an impressive feat landing a blow with a stone like that!” Nori burst forward and bowed his head before introducing himself and his brothers “I’m Nori, this is my elder brother Dori and my younger brother Ori.”

“Pleasure to meet all of you.” Bilbo nodded in response before turning back to Fili “I’m afraid I might have given Dwalin something of a fright. We’d best head back to Bag End before he does something drastic.”

Fili laughed and knowing the danger had past he threw himself into Thorin’s arms “Uncle Thorin you’re safe!”

Holding his nephew close Thorin brushed his fingers through Fili’s blond locks “It does my heart good to see you again lad.”

 

They returned to Bag End and Bilbo made sure to wave at Gaffer and his family to let them know the dwarves were welcome. He felt proud the entire Shire had tried to keep the boys safe. It would serve them well should a real enemy appear.

He was just passing the gate when he heard Dwalin’s shout and he was about to signal they were friends not enemies when Dwalin pushed his way past and head butted Thorin and Balin hard in the head. Bilbo was frightened for a moment before he realized they were laughing. Smiling and removing himself from what was no doubt a private moment he rolled his eyes and waved to Kili and Frodo who were peering curiously from the doorway. Dwarves were such a curious bunch.

Kili squealed when he realized who had come and took off like an arrow to throw himself at Thorin. He was caught and spun around until he was laughing too hard to even make sound. He nuzzled his uncle’s head and smiled “I mis’d you Uncle Thorin.”

They all were welcomed inside where Bilbo had been busy preparing a quick meal, tea and coffee were hot and ready along with soft bread, fruits and vegetables from the garden, dried meat and cheeses as well as a stew already settling on the fire. Balin looked around as they removed their armor and weapons with an approving eye “I see ye’ve been hard pressed surviving here.”

Dwalin smiled and gestured to their host “Mister Bilbo’s been the finest boon we could imagine. Hobbits are surprising creatures you could say.”

Unsure with what to do with all the attention Bilbo brushed it off “It’s nothing no one else wouldn’t do. Now have a seat and get started. I’d hate to see the food go cold.” He looked at Thorin’s cheek which had stopped bleeding but still bore a scratch “I could heal that for you if you like.”

Curious by what he meant Thorin looked to Dwalin who only looked smug in return “It’s no trouble really.” He was unprepared for when Bilbo’s hands were suddenly on him and he tensed out of instinct rather than fear. He was about to ask what was the meaning of the behavior when the soft hands on his face turned warm and there was a pleasant gold light. When Bilbo pulled away Thorin touched his cheek and felt that the scratch was gone “Surprising creatures indeed.” He muttered before sending a rude dwarfish gesture to Dwalin. “Thank you for your hospitality Mister Bilbo.”

Again uncertain what to do with the attention Bilbo simply nodded and got to tending his guests. He sighed and realized he should have had Misses Gamgee do a little tidying for his guests. He supposed he could do it quick enough himself if he got the boys to help. A quick peek in the pantry told him that he needed to go to the market again soon. Dwarves were apparently ferocious eaters when they put their minds to it.

With the armor and weapons by the door Thorin looked about the Hobbit hole and realized it was quite larger than he imagined. He was about to rejoin the others at the long table when he saw curious eyes following him. He looked back at his weapons and armor and feared he had frightened the fauntling “Hello…” He realized he had no idea how to interact with children who were not his nephews.

The fauntling came out and he had wildly curly black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He looked at Thorin with hesitation before asking “Are you going to take Fili and Kili away?” He looked as though he were about to cry at the thought.

Unsettled Thorin knelt down and ignored the others calling for him “I believe we have much to discuss with our host. But it is not time for them to leave just yet.” The bright smile he got in return told him he had handled it just right “I’m Thorin Oakenshield I’m Fili and Kili’s Uncle.”

Frodo smiled and held out his hand “I’m Frodo Baggins sir. Pleased to meet you.”

Thorin wasn’t sure what to do with the hand offered him but the boy took it into his own and gave it a small shake. He smiled at the lad and ruffled his other hand through his hair “Pleasure to meet you as well.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“Mister Balin?”

A small voice seemed to come from a nearby bush and Balin took a few puffs of his pipe as he tried to sort the source out. It was getting to be late afternoon and he was watching the peaceful comings and goings of the Shire. The wind was starting to have a bite to it so Thorin and Dwalin were doing what they could to help prepare their host’s home for the winter. Master Baggins was getting familiar with a list of all the things they would need from the market tomorrow, which left him in charge of the wee ones at the moment.

There was a rustling in the bush and the small fauntling came out. He looked a mite nervous as he dug his toes into the dirt and folded his hands behind his back. If it were Fili or Kili Balin would have been certain they had gotten up to some mischief. But by all accounts Frodo was the well behaved quiet sort. The boys had started their lessons recently and all of the tutors had kind things to say about him. As for Fili and Kili…they tended to be a little more rambunctious but the tutors enjoyed their enthusiasm…even if they would appreciate it being tempered down a bit.

In all he was curious what might have Frodo in such a state. “Yes lad?”

Frodo seemed to gather up his courage “Can you tell me about Erebor or Belegost? That’s where Fili and Kili are from right?”

Balin took a long smoke from his pipe as he thought about his answer. They couldn’t very well keep everything a secret from their hosts, especially with two small dwarflings who didn’t always understand the importance of certain facts, but they had not spoken of their home in much detail. “Why do you want to know about those places laddie?”

“Well…Now that their Uncle is here they have to leave soon right? That’s why Dori, Nori and Ori left? To get their home ready?” Frodo seemed to lose some of his nervousness but he was still fidgety as he spoke.

That was not entirely true. They had deemed it unwise to have so many dwarves in case it should draw unnecessary attention. The Shire was committed to keeping them safe, but eight dwarves was a big secret to keep. Instead they had been sent to find Dis and ensure the Princess was kept safe from any threats that might have followed her path. “They had their own business to see to was all. They only traveled with Thorin and myself to keep us safe on the roads.” He could have bitten his tongue off from the slip.

“Why wouldn’t the roads be safe?” Frodo looked up at him with wide eyes. The hobbits knew that some trouble was following Dwalin and the boys. They did not know that threat might still be out there and looking for other sources of weakness.

“It’s just a precaution lad.” The faunt was smart and keen. Balin would have to make sure they weren’t speaking out of turn when Frodo was around.

They had been informed of the gifts the hobbits carried. They were in awe of Bilbo’s ability to heal and were shocked with how casually he used his gift. When they had expressed their concern Bilbo had simply laughed “It’s not as though it will run out!”

They were also saddened to hear about the burden young Frodo would carry. Quietly, after the boys were securely tucked away in bed, Dwalin had spoken of the night Frodo had his first vision. Thorin and Balin too had felt guilt that one so young would have to see terrible things on their account. No amount of consoling or rationalizing from Bilbo made it better. The simple truth was if Frodo had not met them he would not have seen that vision.

So far he seemed to be doing well in his studies and while there had been a few more incidents none had been as powerful as the first. Mainly bad dreams he couldn’t remember or describe. If he had seen any more ominous warnings he had not been able to say what they were.

Frodo seemed at peace with Balin’s answer about precautions. “So…could you just tell me a little about Erebor or Belegost?” The benefit of Frodo’s pleading face was that he used it so sparingly it was very effective.

Unable to resist that hopeful expression Balin pulled Frodo up on the bench with him and he closed his eyes as he thought about the golden halls of Erebor. “I’ll tell you about Erebor…It’s in a land far away to the east the like of which you will not find in the world today…” Balin began his stories of Erebor thinking the past was the safest he could tell Frodo for now.

 

 

_“Dragon…Dragon!”_

_Frodo felt as though the very flames he was seeing were licking at his skin. Tears welled up in his eyes and he saw Thorin and Balin help each other away from the flames. They took cover as a terrible roar seemed to tear apart the sky. He felt as though his very insides would shatter from the noise alone._

_A dark shape flashed against the sun and the fear that struck him was so powerful he couldn’t move. It was as though he was looking at death directly in the eye. Then a noise caught his ear and he saw a lady…no a Queen… she was trying to guide people out of the mountain. Many were so panicked they went deeper into the mountain almost certainly trapping themselves with the creature as he crashed through the stone walls and headed to a room that Frodo could not see. _

_Soon the dwarves seemed to rally and they hurried out of the mountain and into the open. Smoke and fire clouded the sky and filled his nose. He saw the Queen again; she was shouting orders to her people as she helped a younger darrowdam out of the fire. The younger was obviously related to her. They both had long dark hair and fine black beards that were decorated with pearls and sapphires. The Queen had streaks of white in her hair and her expression was grim as she looked down at her daughter. Yes it must be her daughter! She was pregnant…then Thorin came and he helped carry her away before the Queen went back to help the others who had been trapped._

_Frodo tried to call to her. Tell her that it was too dangerous to go back in! He felt his hand stretching towards her as she disappeared back into the darkness of the mountain. Moments after she went in the entrance collapsed and where there once was a door was no nothing but rubble. He felt as though his heart was breaking. Why did she go back in? It wasn’t safe! Grief that wasn’t his own tore through him and he turned and saw Thorin holding the pregnant darrowdam and soothed her as he stroked her hair and she cradled her belly._

_Anger flashed through him. Why were they safe? Why had they lived when she had died? Now all his plans were ruined! A sudden realization filled Frodo. These weren’t his feelings. These weren’t his thoughts. These weren’t his **memories**. _

_As soon as he realized that it felt like he was being pulled separate from something. Like a ghost he floated above the same scene. This time besides Thorin and the princess he saw another dwarf. He was older, he had golden hair that was mostly white now and he had a few scars and a mean sneer on his lips as he looked at the two siblings._

_Frodo felt like he was getting tumbled around. He was back in the first vision he’d had. The one where someone was trying to hurt Fili, though this time he could see the attacker’s face and it was the same dwarf! He had to wake up. He had to tell them!_

 

 

Bilbo was holding tightly to Frodo as his hands glowed with the light. They had all awoken to the sound of a clatter in Frodo’s room only to find him gone. He had been running to the door in blind fear and Bilbo had known he would have gotten lost in the darkness if they had let him cross the threshold.

This was the first time Balin and Thorin had seen such a powerful episode. Fili and Kili were less frightened than before but both clung to Thorin as they watched their friend struggle against his Uncle’s embrace.

“Dragon…Dragon!” Frodo was screaming and tears were coursing down his face his white eyes glowing in the darkness “Not the Queen…no…” Finally he seemed to settle and fell back against Bilbo’s chest. After a few quite moments he came back to himself and blinked at them before bolting upright “The vision! The one from before I saw his face now! He was at the mountain when the dragon attacked. He wanted to save the Queen but he couldn’t. He blamed Thorin and someone who looked like her. I saw his face; he was the one attacking Fili! I was trying to remember what it looked like and I got it!”

“Calm Frodo **Calm** …” Bilbo whispered as he stroked his fingers through Frodo’s sweaty locks. He was trying to take it all in at once but then his expression slowly changed from confusion to sternness “ _Frodo Baggins_ …have you been trying to get a vision?”

Frodo looked distressed and seemed to have forgotten the others in the room. “Lobelia said with practice I could direct them. I thought if I kept thinking about the attacker’s face maybe I would have another vision with him in it. And I did!”

Bilbo muttered some very ungentlemanly like things under his breath. Lobelia of course he should have known. She was no doubt trying to reassure Frodo that his visions would not always be so chaotic; instead she had inadvertently given the lad an idea. “That was very dangerous. You have no idea what might have happened. What if you had strained yourself?!”

Determined not to be cowed Frodo looked away “I’m sorry I frightened you but I wanted to help Fili…”

The dwarfling in question seemed to snap out of his shock as he ran forward and threw himself at Frodo “I don’t want you to hurt yourself for me! I don’t want you to see bad things.”

Then both boys started crying and Kili toddled over to them and joined in too because he didn’t understand what was going on. With all three boys now hugging and crying in his lap Bilbo looked helplessly up at Dwalin. “Oh dear…”

The dwarf groaned and rolled his eyes. There would be no sense yelling at the boys in this state. Especially not Frodo. “I’ll go make some coco…” He muttered even though Bilbo saw him grab the extra large mugs for the boys and put extra candy canes in them.

Thorin looked at the little hobbit who was being embraced by his nephews. In the quietness of the room they shared Dwalin had gone into greater detail regarding the night Frodo had beheld his first vision. It was tarrying and tragic to think that such a small child would be forced to endure such images. To further realize that he had willingly gone searching for them for the sake of his kin…He felt indebted to the faunt and he now had yet another reason to wipe out the threat against his family.

His eyes wandered to their host Master Baggins. Hobbits were surprising creatures indeed; Bilbo had attacked him with all the ferocity of a dwarf in order to protect his nephew against a perceived threat. These hobbits had proved themselves as much as any dwarf. Perhaps it was time to stop keeping secrets from them. He looked down at Frodo who was resting his head against Fili’s shoulder.

They had certainly earned it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Lobelia as promised returned for tea and to meet the dwarves.

  
Fortunately it was a market day so they could cut her unannounced visit short. 

_Unfortunately_ she seemed rather fond of Thorin.

  
“Oh my…how do you do Lobelia Sackville-Baggins at your service.” She held her hand out coquettishly and Bilbo had an unusual urge to vomit. 

Thorin appeared dumbstruck as he looked to Dwalin and Bilbo for some sort of guidance. 

Instead Lobelia tittered and cleared her throat “It is common here in the Shire to kiss a lady’s hand when she introduces herself to you.” 

Thorin’s face rapidly changed color and he gracelessly tried to compose himself “I see…pardon my manners but dwarves only kiss their One’s.” 

Bilbo also muttered something about Lobelia being a _lady_ but it went unheard besides Balin who feigned a cough to cover his laugh. 

Instead of being offended Lobelia nearly swooned “Oh how _romantic!_ You know if it’s becoming too cramped here you are always welcome at my abode. Ever since my husband died I’ve just been overcome with loneliness.” 

Thinking that she had harassed his guests enough for one day Bilbo decided now was the time to interrupt. “I’m so sorry Lobelia I wish you had sent a letter. We are actually preparing to go to the market. You understand of course?” 

Lobelia was not fooled for a minute as she looked over her cousin. She twitched her nose and delicately straightened her dress. It was a near blinding mixture of fall colors that was somehow compounded by the small faux pheasant she had placed in her hair dark hair. “Always trying to rush me off how callous of you. It is a shame perhaps if I were wearing different attire I would accompany you.”

It suddenly occurred to Bilbo that there was a matter of great importance that he had actually wanted to talk to Lobelia about. “Yes it is a shame.” His expression tightened as he stared her down “If fact I hope we can have a great conversation soon; darling Lobelia did you know that Frodo has been trying to _seek out_ visions?” 

Some of Lobelia’s confidence took a bit and her smug expression flickered for a moment “I beg your pardon?” 

Feeling the anger he had pushed aside a few nights past Bilbo felt it rising up in the back of his throat again “Indeed you do need to beg for pardon. It was because of some story you told him that Frodo is trying to control and use his visions. Do you have any idea how much strain that could put on him?!” 

Lobelia was quiet for a moment as she looked away. She was only trying to help but it seemed no matter how she went about it she was always upsetting her cousin. “I am sorry. Frodo seemed concerned that he would always be vulnerable to random attacks. I was merely trying to educate him that in the past those with the Sight have learned some level of control.” 

The fire of Bilbo’s anger went out and he gently reached forward and gathered Lobelia’s hands “I know that was your intention. It seems Frodo has become…attached to the dwarves, Fili in particular. 

 

The dwarves in questioned had recognized this as a family affair and so had quickly moved their way out to the front garden to await their trip to market. Despite that they had still managed to catch the sharp tone of Bilbo’s voice even if they couldn’t catch all of the words. 

“He is rather fierce when the mood takes him isn’t he?” Thorin mused thinking back to their first meeting when Bilbo had attacked him trying to protect Fili. He had even drawn blood.

“Aye that he is.” Dwalin agreed quickly “I’ve been training him in weapons and that temper carries over.” He had worried at first that the gentleman hobbit would not have the spirit for fighting and weaponry. However he had given Bilbo a staff and after realizing that the dwarf was coddling him Bilbo’s temper flared and he left some impressive welts on Dwalin to prove he had at least some basic training. 

When Lobelia and Bilbo exited Bag End they seemed at peace and Lobelia winked and waved to Thorin as she promised to visit again soon. “Ta Ta darling!”

“Don’t worry too much about her. One the season’s festivals and parties start up she’ll at least be distracted until spring. Winter keeps her busy with all the parties planned.” Bilbo gave Thorin a sympathetic smile as he called for the boys. 

There was silence for a few minutes before running feet could be heard. They had all been dressed in fine clothes for Market Day and Frodo’s appeared to still be in decent shape though his boater now seemed a bit dirty. Kili had revolted against the hat all together and his trunks and shirt were a mess of dirt and dust. Fili had at least tried to keep his clothing clean but his sheepish expression told them he had not been careful enough as he tried to wipe the dirt off. The boater was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh dear.” Bilbo said, he’d had more clothes made for Fili and Kili and this was the first time they had worn their market clothes “It’ll have to do we have no time to change…”   
He gave a smile to the boys who seemed to relax seeing that they weren’t in immediate trouble. They really hadn’t _meant_ to ruin the clothing after all. 

Thorin however had deep frown on his face. He had not realized how much Bilbo was doing to care for his kin. He would have thought of clothing eventually but these were finer than he would have managed. They were of the same quality and make as Frodo’s and it touched him to think that Bilbo put as much care into his nephews as he did his own. 

With Bilbo and Frodo a safe distance away Thorin gently grabbed Fili and Kili each by their collar and looked down at them sternly “You’ll be helping Master Baggins with the wash since he was kind enough to provide you with these clothes.” 

The boys realized they were foolish thinking they had gotten off so lightly and they chorused “Yes Uncle Thorin.”

 

 

The market was marvelous in its own way. Thorin had admit while it had little in comparison to the ones in Belegost and couldn’t even begin to compare to the ones in Erebor it was…charming. Most importantly the boys were bright and laughing as they peered curiously into each stall and thanks to Frodo’s good example they were well behaved. He shuddered to think of how it would have gone otherwise.

“Uncl’ Thorin?” 

Thorin looked down and saw Kili looking up at him and he bent down to hear what his littlest nephew had to say. He had to be honest he had been afraid all the upheaval would affect his development but it hadn’t appeared to have done so. “Yes Kili?” 

“Can I ride your shoulders?” Kili looked shy as he asked and Thorin realized he was having trouble keeping up with the older boys even though they appeared to be trying to slow their pace. 

A simple request “Of course.” Yet as he lifted Kili onto his shoulders he realized more time had passed than he thought. His littlest nephew had grown so much in their few months apart…Dis would be heartbroken to realize how much change has taken place. 

He watched the boys ahead of them. Frodo seemed to be stopping at all his favorite stalls and Fili was paying rapt attention. Indeed there had been many changes to take place. But these sorts of changed would delight Dis rather than dismay her. 

His gaze wandered over to Bilbo who seemed to be haggling with one stall keeper and his fierce expression made a small smile appear on Thorin’s lips. Hobbits really were surprising creatures. 

An elbow gently struck his side and he realized that Dwalin had been walking beside him for some time. They were happy to be together again, yet because of the circumstances they had been…quiet of late. 

“He’s somethin’ isn’t he?” Dwalin’s smile was warm and knowing and Thorin had no trouble understanding who he was speaking about. 

He glanced to the now smiling Bilbo who appeared to have been victorious in his haggling. “Quite.” 

He realized perhaps there was a deeper meaning in Dwalin’s observation and paused a moment to look at his One fully. Dwalin looked impressive as always. The only telling feature was the faint blush staining his cheeks right above his beard. “Dwalin?” 

The warrior looked away but reached for Thorin’s hand that was helping hold Kili in place “I’ve spent much time with him. He’s the kind and gentle sort…I’d no’ like to see him come to harm.” 

Ah. _That_ Thorin could understand. It was true that Bilbo had been an outstanding chance of luck they had not counted on. He had welcomed three weary and frightened dwarves into his home with little question and had rallied his entire Shire behind them. Not to mention to two additional ones he had taken on of late. He thought again of how Bilbo defended Fili and a shiver went down his spine at the thought of him facing a true foe. As always words did not need to be shared between them. They were of the same mind despite Thorin only meeting him shortly. If Bilbo would have them they were of a mind to explore these...possibilities.

 

  
“Look at this one Fili!” Frodo’s voice came from another stall over and Fili hurried to join him. He had been trying to slow down for Kili but he could see him riding on Uncle Thorin’s shoulders and in truth he was glad to have time alone with Frodo. 

The stall they were at had amazing wooden toys carved in intricate detail and yet Fili found himself watching Frodo’s entranced expressions more than he did the toys. He hesitantly reached out and held Frodo’s hand. For a moment his entire world seemed to still as Frodo turned to look at him. Then it moved once more as he breathed when Frodo smiled brilliantly at him and squeezed his hand return. 

It was then that something else seemed to catch Frodo’s eye and he gain squeezed Fili’s hand; this time hard in sudden warning. 

Wondering what could have alarmed his friend Fili tried to look around but the market was so crowded he couldn’t see what Frodo saw. Suddenly Frodo’s hand was torn out of his own and he felt small hands pushing him towards safety “Run Fili _Run_!” 

Those words made a chill streak down Fili’s spine. Those were the words Frodo had been shouting in his first vision. Was this what he saw? He turned and raised his arm to cover his face, the sun was in his eyes and all he saw was a dark outline coming towards him and Uncle Thorin’s voice shouting in the distance. 

Then Frodo was standing between him and his attacker and a new kind of fear over took him. 

 

“Frodo no!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...! Sorry about the cliff hanger thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! We at last get to meet ONE of the attackers!

 

 

 

Frodo was not afraid as he had pushed Fili out of the way. 

In the vision it had felt as though he would never reach Fili in time. That he would be forced to watch Fili fall at the feet of his attacker. Now with the reality of it coming true around him it felt as though time was moving too fast. One minute they had been looking at toys, the next a warning like a bell had gone off in his mind and he had seen the man from his visions ready to strike at Fili. His body had moved on its own and now he was frozen before the dwarf. 

Bilbo had only heard Frodo’s shout as those terrible words made their way across the market to him. He turned to the other side of the stalls and saw Frodo pushing Fili out of the way as a burly blond dwarf readied to strike with a sword. His heart went still and the eggs he had been buying slipped out of his numb hand. He was too far away to do anything even as his body mindlessly started moving towards his nephew. 

Thorin had seen the dwarf and once more he recognized him. It made him sick to his gut to know that the threat had been so close to their family all along. He had his suspicions when he heard Frodo’s second vision and Dwalin and Balin had agreed. Still they had remained hopeful that it was a mistake or perhaps some sort of dream that had gotten mixed up with memories and visions. Instead the truth was now right there before him ready to strike at not only his kin but a defenseless fauntling as well. 

Dwalin had his axes drawn out of reflex even as he felt Balin’s hands trying to stop him. He knew it was far too crowded to risk throwing them. Hobbits were moving quickly out of the way and there were screams and shouting but they all blurred into noise and color in the peripheral of his vision as he narrowed down to Fili and Frodo and the thin arm raised to ward off a killing blow. 

He would never forgive himself if that blade landed on either boy. 

Balin held Kili tight to his chest with one hand as the other found the familiar handle of his blade. Thorin had pushed his youngest nephew into his hands before running after the attacker. He held the littlest Durin to his bulk and swore on his life he would not let their house fall today. He could not help Fili but he would protect Kili with his very last breath. 

The small dwarfling was whimpering in fright as he clutched Balin’s long white beard. He didn’t understand what was going on. Everything had been wonderful then he heard Frodo and Fili screaming and then Uncle Thorin was yelling and Dwalin had pulled out his axes. Everything was suddenly scary and he wanted his mother with a sudden terrible longing that brought tears to his eyes. “I want mamma.” He whispered into Balin’s beard and he wished it was her long braids instead. 

To the surprise of them all Bilbo had gotten to the attacker first. His face was twisted in fury as he threw his entire weight on him and the sudden impact had the dwarf stumbling and trying to shift his footing. Frodo had been learning some defensive moves from Dwalin as they had promised and he straightened his leg causing the dwarf to stumble with Bilbo on top of him. 

Bilbo had never felt such anger in his life. He had never possessed such darkness and _hate_ before. He was a simple gentlehobbit from the Shire who came from a long line of other respectable gentlehobbits from the Shire. Seeing the dwarf ready to strike and kill _children_ had brought a rage such as he had never felt before. Something cruel twisted in his stomach and he tried to fight off the feeling. He was a healer. He was not meant to do harm and cause pain he was meant to heal and provide warmth. 

Then that bloody dwarf had reached for his blade again and the darkness won over. If his arm reached the blade Bilbo had no doubt the dwarf would first run it through him before returning to his original targets. “Oh no you don’t!” Bilbo hissed as he raised his hand placed it on the dwarf’s stretched arm. Instead of gold light though a black aura surrounded it and as soon as he touched the dwarf’s arm the bone broke cleanly in two causing the attacker to scream in pain. 

Sickness came over Bilbo as he threw himself off of the dwarf and gathered Frodo into his arms. He was trembling as he looked down at his hands and felt tears on his face. He had never done that before. He had never _wanted_ to do that before. It felt terrible… _evil_. He swallowed down bile as he held Frodo close to him and whispered softly into his hair. 

Thorin was only just behind Bilbo and though he had seen what had taken place he didn’t understand it. That wasn’t his concern however as he stomped his boot on top of the dwarf’s broken arm “You’ll come with us quietly or I’ll make sure you never use this arm again.” 

The dwarf looked up darkly but gave a tight nod. The middle of a market was no place to hold this conversation.   
  
Seeing that Thorin had him under control Dwalin turned his attentions to Bilbo and Frodo. They seemed physically fine. Frodo was obviously shaken but it was Bilbo who worried Dwalin. He seemed pale and stricken but he could find no sign of injury. “Bilbo?” 

Shaking his head Bilbo gently urged Frodo to go to Dwalin. He couldn’t stand touching his nephew knowing what he had done. “I…I…” His voice shook and finally once Frodo was away from him he vomited onto the dirt and hunched over to hide his face. 

Thorin and Balin tried up the attacker as the boys huddled around Dwalin and watched worriedly. Fili had hugged Frodo tightly and choked as he looked him over. Kili was still crying and Frodo and Fili turned their attentions to soothing him. There was too much going on for any of them to understand it all.

 

Thorin looked down at the dwarf as he frowned. The betrayal was still a knife to his gut. He glanced at Dwalin and the boys and Bilbo who was staring at the ground with a haunted expression. He wasn’t sure what he had seen, but it appeared the cost to their brave hobbit had been great. He sneered down at the dwarf “I refuse to bring him anywhere near the Shire.” 

Balin nodded in agreement. “We’ll take him to the outskirts of Bree then. You and Dwalin do what you must. I think it is time for the boys and Master Baggins to return home.” He was concerned about their host as well. 

With them taken care of Dwalin returned to Thorin’s side as they dragged the traitor off into the wilds. Neither of them had ever expected this. Yet in a twisted way it had made sense. Bound and gagged before them was Nain Ironfoot. Thorin’s first cousin once removed and father to his second cousin Dain Ironfoot. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

As soon as they returned to Bag End Bilbo secluded himself in his room and spoke to no one as he locked the door. 

Frodo stood outside it for several minutes, his face scrunched in worry as his hand was raised to knock but he seemed to sense that his Uncle needed time alone. He understood what Bilbo had done was not wrong. He had done it to protect them. But Uncle wouldn’t see it that way. Not for a while. He had used his gift to hurt. 

Frodo turned away from the door and went to join the others. Balin was making them tea and snacks while Thorin and Dwalin did…whatever they were doing. He didn’t need to ask that they were doing something bad to the dwarf who attacked him.

Balin did a fair job of distracting them with stories of Belegost. Fili, Kili and Frodo were tucked up against his sides on a loveseat after he had settled them down and started a fire. It was starting to be late afternoon and they were all wondering where Thorin and Dwalin were and if Bilbo would be alright. Eventually the fear from the day and the stress had them lulled to sleep with Balin’s comforting voice in their ear and the warmth of the fire seeping into their cold bones. Their market clothes were now ruined beyond mention but none of them could find room to care in their busy minds.

 

When Thorin and Dwalin entered they were quiet as if knowing the lads had fallen asleep. They had only a few traces of blood on them but Balin was sure they had attempted to clean themselves before coming in. He could see the question in their eyes as they looked around and saw one of them was missing. 

“Where is Bilbo?” Dwalin whispered as he looked down at the boys. His heart hadn’t settled yet from seeing that blade so close to them. From seeing death brush so near to them. 

Balin nodded towards the hallway that continued to the bedrooms “He’s been in there since we arrived. Shaken to the core I would say.” He was grieving for the kind hobbit. He might not understand everything about the gentle Halfling that had taken them in; but he knew it had done something to him to use his precious gift in such a way. His brow darkened as he looked at the boys sleeping around him with his arms protectively surrounding them. It was a price he never should have had to pay. 

Thorin had been carefully removing their bloody weapons. He would make sure they were thoroughly cleaned and stored away later. For now he wanted them out of sight so as not to disturb their host further. He frowned when he heard that Bilbo had secluded himself. He had used his gift to defend rather than heal. Bilbo’s pale shaky expression flashed in his mind. It should never have come to this. 

He went to go down the hallway but Dwalin’s hand stopped him on his chest. There was a look in his eyes that Thorin recognized. They had come to an understanding regarding their host; but for this Dwalin was far better suited than him.

 

Dwalin went down the familiar door of Bilbo’s room. After living here for months there was a certain familiarity to every aspect of the home. He only wished today had not turned out so badly. It had all been so promising when they were watching Bilbo with his fierce expression and realizing their interest wasn’t as isolated as they thought. It was a moment as if they had been struck at the same time and they realized it together. Now the Halfling had been forced to do something entirely against his nature and the boys were once again frightened. 

He gently knocked on the door but there was no response. He tried again and when silence remained his only answer he knew it was too soon to press. Bilbo needed this time to come to terms with what he had done. Whether it was necessary or not it had still deeply affected him. 

He returned out to the sitting room and shook his head. Their Master Baggins would not be joining them this evening. They boys had started to stir sensing that others were now in the room with them. Kili raised his arms at his Uncle Thorin unheeding of the specks of blood on his face and beard “Up!” He demanded. 

Picking up his youngest nephew Thorin felt some lightness once again return to his heart. He gently ran his thick fingers though Kili’s wild hair and smiled. At the very least the threat had been eliminated. They had killed the head of the snake and the rest would fall away. They could go home. 

That thought filled him with both happiness and sadness. He could finally return his family to their home in Belegost. Yet it would also mean leaving the hobbits they had come to see as a part of their family behind. He looked at how close Fili and Frodo had become, how much the hobbits had risked and given for their safety. It did not feel right to leave them and it felt wrong for them to leave their home. 

Nain’s betrayal had been not a complete surprise. With Frodo’s visions they had made even more sense. It had been a somewhat secret scandal in Erebor that he had been in love with Thorin’s mother and while he had suited for her hand she had chosen Thrain as her One. Instead of letting the lady’s choice stand a bitter resentment had welled on his side and continued to court her which became beyond inappropriate after she had married. 

It continued on after _he_ had married and even been born a son. He had married the wealthy princess of the Iron Hills and lived there for a time. His wife’s death had seemed like an illness resulting from childbirth but as Thorin learned more he wondered if she hadn’t fallen victim to his delusions as well.

His lust for Erebor’s queen had not ended there. He continued to frequently visit Erebor and lurked in the shadows waiting for his chance. When the dragon attacked he had returned to the Iron Hills with all the dwarves he could take while the rest of them wandered until they found Belegost. 

It made Thorin sick to think he had done all of this out of a twisted sense of love. His madness had spread to the point where he had set up the infractions and arranged for a puppet of his to appear the leader. He told them in filthy detail how he would switch places with his stand in at the last minute and force Dis to marry him. Her likeness to her mother was all he had wanted and he planned to do away with the ‘unwanted’ children so as to convince her to bear his heirs. It seemed that even his own son Dain would be considered obsolete at that point. 

Thorin had been blind with rage at the fate that had almost befallen his sister when she had already suffered so much. He had severed Nain’s head then and there. As he was not blind to his Grandfather’s mental state Dain was not doubt aware of his father’s own declining morality. A raven would be sent post haste to detail the events that occurred but it was unlikely Dain would seek retaliation. 

They made a small dinner and tucked the boys into bed. None of them wanted to sleep alone and so two beds were pushed together in Fili and Kili’s room so that they might all be comfortable. As Thorin placed Kili in the bed and made sure he was well covered the little one looked up at him and blinked slowly “Does this mean we get to go home now?” 

Thorin noticed the way Frodo stiffened and how Fili clutched his hand. Fili’s eyes were wide and torn, both hopeful and frightened as he looked at his friend. “I don’t know yet Kili. But I am sure you will see your mother soon.” He gave a small smile and kissed his nephew’s dark hair before also pressing a kiss to Fili’s brow and a small one to Frodo’s hair. “Your Uncle will be better soon little one.” 

Frodo gave a small smile and nodded. He hoped what Mister Thorin said was true. He wanted to see Bilbo smile again.

 

 

When Thorin left their room he looked grimly at Balin and Dwalin “We must get a message to my sister at once. I am not certain we should return to Belegost just yet. But perhaps if Master Baggins does not mind she could come here while we plan our next move. I know she will be missing her sons dearly and there is no reason to separate them anymore.” 

There was the small sound of a door creaking open and they turned to find Bilbo looking at them from the small crack it had created “She is more than welcome here…I will have Mrs. Gamgee help us prepare on the morrow as soon as I…” He trailed off and looked down at the hand he had used to incapacitate the dwarf. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He said shortly before closing the door and the sound of a lock sliding into place. 

“Amazing creatures these hobbits.” Balin said softly as he looked at the door. “Well then I’d best find us a Raven. It’s late yet but I’m sure one could be sent out tonight.” 

Dwalin nodded and helped Balin get his cloak and sword. He and Thorin would stay to watch over Bag End. For tonight that would have to be enough. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! DIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Kindof a filler chapter but we get to see a little of Lobelia and a tiny bit of Dis! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

The raven she had been waiting for had finally come. Her _boys_. She could finally return to her boys.

 

Bag End had become remarkably subdued since the market day. Thorin and Dwalin had done their best to keep the boys happy and healthy. Balin had traveled to Bree to send the ravens. It had been decided that one would be sent to Dis to let her know where they were so they could regroup before returning to Belegost. A second would be sent to Dain to inform him of the death of his father and the circumstances surrounding it. Then a third was gone to Thrain in Belegost to inform him of the developments and to have him make ready for their return. 

To the surprise of them all Lobelia stopped by for another visit. When she had been quietly informed by Dwalin what had taken place at the market she had hurried to the bedroom where she slipped inside. No one was quite sure what had taken place within that room. She was very quiet when she left and hardly flirted with Thorin at all before hurrying off. She did insist that she would return in a few days muttering to herself about proper herbs. 

Thorin was more than content to let her be. She was an intimidating woman and she seemed possessed to interfere with Bilbo’s life for reasons he couldn’t imagine. Still if there was any sort of help that she could give Bilbo it would be more than welcomed. 

Frodo had taken to following Thorin around like little shadow and it struck him to realize that Frodo had been orphaned before he had come into Bilbo’s care and now Bilbo was recovering in his room refusing everyone’s presence. If following him around brought him a measure of peace Thorin was willing to tolerate a lot more. 

They had all just finished lunch and Dwalin was putting Kili down for a nap when an idea came to him. When Dwalin returned he was going to help Fili with his hand to hand combat giving him and Frodo a bit of time to themselves. “Frodo?” 

The faunt perked up and looked at Thorin curiously. He hoped he wasn’t making a nuisance of himself but he felt a bit lost without Uncle Bilbo. He had worked in the gardens a little but Gaffer must have heard that Bilbo was feeling under the weather (no doubt Lobelia had something to do with it) because he had maintained the garden the past few days leaving him very little to do. “Yes Mr. Thorin?” 

A small redness came to Thorin’s cheek. Despite being royalty he never quite became accustomed to being addressed formally by children. “I believe you can call me Thorin Frodo.” He smiled at the brightness that brought to his face and continued “I have to sharpen a few of my weapons; would you like to watch?” 

It certainly wasn’t something he’d seen before. Frodo was almost certain that Uncle Bilbo wouldn’t approve but there was little else to keep his mind occupied. “Really? Can I hold one?” 

Thorin didn’t have much experience with children besides his own nephews; but from the smile Dwalin gave them later in the yard he thought perhaps he wasn’t doing too terribly. 

Frodo watched with rapt attention as Thorin sharpened and cared for his weapons and quietly explained what he was doing and what benefit each task had for not only the maintenance of the weapon but also how it will help protect the bearer in the long run. In this way they were able to pass a quiet afternoon and soon Balin returned and they were able to prepare some dinner for three very hungry boys. 

 

They were just sitting down for dinner when there came a knock on the door. Both Fili and Kili looked excitedly in its direction but the adults had a very different reaction. It would be nearly impossible for Dis to travel that distance in such a small amount of time. Dwalin’s knuckledusters seemed to almost appear back onto his fists as Thorin and Balin palmed a knife each. Their visitor didn’t even wait for them to open the door before bursting in. 

Lobelia stormed in without so much a ‘how do you do’ and headed directly to Bilbo’s bedroom where she once again entered with or without permission (they weren’t able to hear what Bilbo’s response might have been but they were certain if he had been in his usual spirits there would have been some amount of shouting). A few minutes later she left the room again and they noticed she had an empty jar in her hand “There that should perk him right up.” 

She looked in the direction of their table “Oh dears I would love to stay for dinner but I simply must be going. That little errand took up my entire afternoon and I really do need to prepare for several events. I’ll be sure to pop in again soon!” 

 

And just like that she was gone. 

 

“What the devil?” Dwalin muttered and Balin shushed him and gestured to the boys. 

There were no signs of distress from Bilbo’s room but the door remained firmly shut. Whatever Lobelia had done had not hurt but had perhaps helped. Only time would tell.

 

 

When they tucked the boys in that night they were still a bit quiet but sleep seemed to find them easier and that was worth almost anything. 

Dwalin and Thorin both slowed as the crossed the hall passing Bilbo’s room to get to their own. They still wanted to talk to him. _See him_. But if they knew anything it was that Bilbo needed this time and whatever strange thing Lobelia had given him. 

 

They could at least honor him with time. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out! It's even long (for me lol)! I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

The next morning Thorin and Dwalin stirred lazily as they heard sounds of movement coming from the kitchen. It took them a few moments to gather themselves and make themselves decent before leaving their guestroom. It was strange they had risen so late, they were both accustomed to rising with the dawn but Bag End seemed to have a magical affect on them. 

They had both been expecting Balin getting tea and breakfast ready for the boys. Instead they stood frozen in shock when the turned the corner and saw Bilbo in his robe silently going about breakfast business. He only noticed them when he turned to stoke the fire under the large kettle and gave them a shy smile “Good morning.” 

Dwalin’s face broke into a bright grin as he clasped Bilbo heartily on the back “Aye good morning to you. It’s good to see you about.” 

Seeing the expectant look Dwalin was shooting him Thorin realized he was still standing and not saying a word. He collected his rushing thoughts “It is good to see you doing better Bilbo. I’m sure the boys will be happy to see you as well.” 

Bilbo seemed a bit uncomfortable under their attention but he nonetheless managed a small smile “Well yes I have been neglecting them haven’t I? I suppose I have Lobelia to thank for getting me back in the proper spirits.” He seemed to shudder with that implication. 

“And what did she do might we ask? She was mighty mysterious last night when she came. In and out with hardly a word.” Dwalin’s attempt at questioning proved subtly was not his strong point. 

Balin entered the kitchen and only hesitated a moment before smiling at Bilbo “Good morning Bilbo! It’s good to see you about lad.” When Bilbo returned to the stove Balin gave them both pointed looks. It was clear he meant them to give him peace before the boys rose and properly greeted the recovering hobbit. 

Unaware of the exchange going on behind his back Bilbo flipped the potatoes he had frying “Lobelia was actually very kind. Her gift is for making potions and cures. She detests using it really; she wanted a prettier gift like Singing or Dancing. She hates collecting the herbs she’s always worried the sun will ruin her complexion and she dislikes the smells the potions create. She gave me one of her Pepper Up potions and it is certainly one of her stronger ones. Took the night to kick in but I can at least get about now.” 

The three dwarves stood in uncomfortable silence. These Hobbit Gifts were still unfamiliar to them and there was a certain _softness_ to Bilbo that hadn’t been there before. They didn’t know how to ask him if he was feeling better and they had no way of expressing their relief and concern without sounding clumsy. 

Bilbo didn’t mind the silence. His own mind was busy. It was true the Pepper Up potion had got him going again; he was still troubled over the injury he had done but he knew rationally he had done the right thing. Allowing Frodo or Fili and Kili to get hurt would have been the truly unforgivable act. He would just have to refamiliarize himself with his gift was all. Some time would heal the rest. 

 

The sound of pounding feet alerted them that the children were now awake. Frodo rounded the corner so fast he almost slipped and lost his footing as he stared at Bilbo with such happiness it was nearly painful to look at. He was still in his sleep shirt and pants but he ignored the rest of the adults present as he rushed to Bilbo and hugged him tightly burying his face in his chest “Uncle Bilbo!” 

Carefully setting down the pan Bilbo returned the embrace gently and fondly stroked his fingers through Frodo’s hair. Small snuffling sounds were coming from the faunt and it became clear he was hiding his tears from them. “There there Frodo. I’m alright lad I promise.” 

At the sound of his voice two more sets of feet came down the hall one quickly and one at a slightly slower unsteady pace. Fili came into the kitchen and grinned at Bilbo before looking at Thorin “Uncle Thorin Mister Bilbo’s back!” 

Chuckling at his obvious enthusiasm Thorin nodded and ruffled Fili’s hair “That he is.” 

Kili was the last to enter. His dark hair a mess of tangles and his sleep tunic wrinkled beyond imagining “Uncle Bilbo’s better now?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes and stared hungrily at the pan “Is first breakfast ready?” 

 

With the mood light and happy the business of first breakfast was set out and there was no more talk about the market. The boys of course were curious what Lobelia had done and Bilbo explained it briefly before changing the subject. He was fully aware he was indebted to her now and he dreaded to think of what she might ask for in exchange.

 

After second breakfast which the boys ate with much enthusiasm (the older dwarves were still shocked at the amount of food hobbits consumed regularly. They put this in with other mysterious things about hobbits and loosely connected it to their powers) there came a rapid knock on the door. 

Bilbo was properly dressed by now hurried the boys off to their room to do the same opened the door and welcomed Lobelia in with a grimace masquerading as a smile “Lobelia lovely to see you.” 

Today’s ensemble was florid greens matched with violet purples that nearly hurt one to look at directly. She did a twirl which made the colors spin in an almost sickening way before proudly displaying her hat shaped like a peacock. “Cousin! I’m so glad to see you’re up and about. I do hope my potion was worth those dreadful hours I put into it. Tiresome really, why couldn’t I get a gift more suited to my delicate sensibilities?” 

Bilbo had a passing thought that revolting potions were perfectly in line with her fashion taste but well aware he was in her debt he decided to make no mention of his observations. “I’m sure there is an excellent reason for it. Thank you very much for helping me.” This last part was said sincerely as he was grateful to be up again. 

Lobelia’s smile was soft as she looked over her cousin. He was still in rough shape but she was sure some time would heal that. In fact she had the perfect occasion in mind. “Well I do hope you are feeling generous to me. In a fortnight you know there is the Harvest Ball that I am hosting and I would be delighted if you and your handsome dwarves would attend. The boys too of course I’d love to see them there dressed in their very best!” 

There had to be another motive behind this. It was too simple and straightforward for Lobelia to ask he only attend her Ball in exchange for one of her potions. “I’m sure we’ll be delighted to come.” He wasn’t the most social hobbit so coming to an event like that would be a large concession on his side. 

The devilish gleam was back in Lobelia’s dark eyes “Excellent! And of course I require a dance with your dwarves. Two dances each I suspect will be enough recompense for my laborious activities.” 

Bilbo felt a headache coming on “Lobelia I cannot make promises on their behalf…” 

He was cut off as Thorin appeared from the other room and gently placed a hand on his shoulder “We would be delighted and honored to dance with you. We are very grateful that you were able to help Bilbo recover.” With this he cut a courtly bow towards Lobelia whose cheeks brightened. 

“Oh my…” She seemed to gather herself quickly “Very well then it’s settled! I’ll put it down on my dance card so you won’t forget! I’ll see you there Bilbo ta ta!” She left the entry way in a flash of color and was gone before anymore could be said on the matter. 

A bit embarrassed by his cousin Bilbo turned to Thorin “You really don’t have to you know. I’m sure there’s some other way I could make it up to her. There’s no reason to put yourselves through that.” 

“We are more than happy to dance with her lad. We’re just glad to see you doing well again.” Balin cut in as Thorin failed to make any sort of intelligent response. 

“Aye how bad can a few dances be?” Dwalin winked at Bilbo and gave Thorin a hard slap on the back to get him to focus. 

Bilbo cleared his throat as he knew several horror stories from Lobelia’s dancing and a few hobbits that never walked the same after a go with her. It wouldn’t do to put them off completely after all. “Well we will have to see if we can get some proper clothing together. I’m afraid the dress for Harvest Ball is as formal as we get in the Shire but I’m sure my tailor will be able to make us all something…” Bilbo did love his fine clothes and he knew he had a few sets that would do. He had no intention of getting another suit made but he didn’t want his guests to feel awkward and so included himself. He only hoped the boys would manage to keep theirs clean for a few precious hours. 

“Ah I suppose it would be remiss of us to not arrive properly dressed.” Thorin seemed as troubled by this idea as Balin and Dwalin but there was a bit of his expression that led Bilbo to believe he had some sort of plan. 

Dwalin did not like the idea of getting all pounced up even for formal occasions at Belegost and Erebor. Yet he did not want to embarrass Bilbo or their hostess by showing up ill suited. “What is this dance card Miss Lobelia mentioned?” 

Bilbo had become distracted imagining the dwarves in properly fitted hobbit clothing. He wondered if they might look a bit ridiculous but he had thought of a few alterations he could suggest to the tailor and the new image he had come up with was rather… _handsome_. “Oh every hobbit in attendance will have a dance card with the number of dances for the evening. It’s a way to remember how many dances you’ve promised and when they will be. Everyone always tries to fill their dance card and as the evening goes on additional rounds might be played. Hobbits truly enjoy a good party. I myself don’t get out as often as I should… I’ll have to go over some etiquette lessons with Frodo and the boys.” This last part was said largely to himself. 

Always the brave fighter Dwalin straightened and asked “Then might I ask for a dance on your card that evening?” 

Bilbo’s mouth was agape for a moment before he remembered his manners “Oh yes of course.” 

“I would like to request a dance as well.” It had not come out as polite as Thorin had wanted but he was rewarded with an agreement from Bilbo all the same. 

Balin gave a fond pat to Bilbo “I’ll have to see where my strength leaves me lad. I’m afraid that two dances with Miss Lobelia might be all I can manage.” 

Bilbo gave a sharp laugh and fondly looked at Balin “I’m certain she will give you a fair run of it.” 

 

The boys arrived more or less dressed. Frodo was in a loose shirt and shorts with a boater and Fili had the same sans the hat but his hair was properly braided for once. Kili however was half dressed in his sleeping tunic and overalls. 

“Oh dear we need a little bit more work I’m afraid Kili.” Bilbo tried to hide a laugh as he helped the little dwarf get sorted out. 

“Now who wants to go to the tailor’s?” Bilbo’s tone was bright and it was met with cheers from the boys.

 

 

 

The excitement unfortunately did not last for long.

“Tailors are boring.” Kili muttered as he was once again measured. He sighed and tried not to move as the old hobbit fussed with pins. 

Frodo’s measurements were already recorded so he only had to choose a few fabrics. He wanted his suit to be light blue with minor silver stitching.  
He was swinging his legs as Fili was also being measured. The adults were done and Bilbo was helping them pick out fabrics that were more suited to dwarfish tastes. A dark maroon for Dwalin, navy blue for Thorin and a more reserved charcoal grey for Balin. 

“You should get a nice green Fili it would look good on you.” Frodo was trying to be helpful. He liked going to the tailors and getting news clothes he gave a smile to Kili “What about a purple for you?” 

The discussion of colors got them through the rest of their appointment and the tailor reassured Bilbo that they would be done with post haste. They weren’t the only ones ordering new clothes but they were also asking for far simpler designs than some of their patrons. It was always a pleasure to work with Master Baggins who appreciated complimentary color choices and durable craftsmanship over showy designs or ornaments. 

They had just been leaving the tailor’s and discussing lunch when Kili saw something in the thin crowd and took off like a shot. Bilbo uselessly tried to grab after him but they all realized where he was going as he ran towards a tall figure in a well worn traveling cloak and shouted “ _Mamma_!”

Dis turned at the sound of her youngest and her eyes were wide in disbelief as she swept him up into her arms and braced herself as Fili jumped onto her moments later. He beard was brushed but dirty and her appearance was haggard. Yet the smile that lit her face seemed to wash that all away as she clutched her babies to her and a few tears escaped “Oh my boys. My boys!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see a lot of Dis! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“Oh my… It’s lovely.” Dis breathed as she was welcomed into Bag End. She still carried Kili in her arms; the young dwarf had refused to remove his head from her neck and Fili was holding her hand tightly as he stared at her.

Bilbo flushed at the praise “I can give you a room next to the boys if you would like. It might be wise to add a bed to it too if they want to sleep with you a few nights.”

Dis smiled down at the friendly hobbit. On their walk back to Bag End she was introduced to the remarkable Bilbo Baggins and his delightful ward Frodo.  The Ri brothers had all told her of the kind host who had taken in her family and the comforts that awaited her at the end of her long journey. Still she had thought perhaps they were painting a rosy picture for her after being separated from her sons and kin for nearly four months. Yet all they had said was true and more. Master Baggins was a kind and thoughtful gentle hobbit who didn’t press about her journey or her current state. Instead he regaled her with stories of what her sons had been up to since coming to stay with him and the marvelous things they had done.

When Bilbo was distracted with one of his stories she would sneak curious glances at Thorin and Dwalin. They had merely sent her smug smiles in response to her silent questions and were content to let Bilbo talk. She was grateful to have something pleasant to distract her. The road here had been long and while she had received word that it was now safe for them she had grown used to caution and hardship. Her face was tight with hunger and her traveling clothes were stained and torn. Her leathers that had protected her were worn and cracking from lack of care. What leisure time she had had been spent polishing and sharpening her weapons; though she had done her best for the leathers too.

Her long black hair was a tangled mess and even her braids were frayed. Her widow’s braid was the only one still remotely intact. She had done her best to keep it clean. A silent promise to her husband that she would not allow their union to be sullied or their children hurt. She held Kili tight to her chest and clenched Fili’s hand hard. She would not be separated from her children again.

As Bilbo had been expecting another guest he had asked Misses Gamgee to stop by and freshen the next guestroom. He had also asked her to stock it with things a lady might want after a long journey. He hadn’t gone into detail but while hobbits were polite they weren’t blind. He had originally offered the room to Thorin and Dwalin when it appeared they were sharing a room together. It was a fairly large guestroom with its own small bathroom. They had turned it down insisting they didn’t need such luxury when he had a perfectly fine restroom available for all of them. Dis tried to insist for a simpler room as well but he refused to hear it. In the bath Misses Gamgee had provided sweet smelling soaps and shampoos, as well as salts and oils to ease sore muscles and tired bones.

Dis was a bit overwhelmed with such generosity and again looked to Thorin and Dwalin for some sort of explanation. Even Balin was secretive as he simply said “Hobbits are really amazing creatures.”

She turned to Bilbo and for the first time set Kili down much to his muffled displeasure. She stared at the hobbit that had done so much for her family and was offering so much kindness to her, a stranger, without a second thought. She felt such gratitude well up in the back of her throat she nearly choked. Instead she smiled and bowed with her hand over her heart “You have my heartfelt thanks Master Baggins.”

Bilbo colored and looked faintly embarrassed “Please think nothing of it. Anyone else would have done the same; and please Bilbo is fine really.”

Balin was right. Hobbits were truly amazing creatures and it appeared this one had no inkling of how untrue his words were. The last four months had proved to her kindness and generosity were hard to find in the world. Yet since entering the Shire she had been showered with it. Without warning she embraced Bilbo and fairly lifted him off of his feet. “You are a true wonder Bilbo!”

 

They allowed Dis some time to freshen herself and rest. While it was obvious all she wanted to do was bask in her family it was equally as obvious that she needed some time to gather herself. Bilbo was able to distract the boys with a large lunch as they chatted about their suits for the ball. After the tedious process of measuring had taken place they had enjoyed looking at the fabrics and imagining themselves in fancy hobbit clothing.

Bilbo made tea and set aside a plate for Dis in case the boys finished before she came back out. He put it in the oven to keep warm and smiled as he thought about the boys being with their mother once more. Following that thought was a selfish flash of sadness. No doubt with whatever dark business that was following them now dealt with they would be returning home to Belegost. Frodo would be so lost without his new friends and Bilbo found himself lingering on Thorin and Dwalin in his thoughts. It had been wonderful to have Bag End so full again. It would be hard to find that same happiness with only himself and Frodo. Perhaps they could visit Belegost? He knew dwarves were not fond of outsiders beyond necessary trade and commerce. Maybe the Lords there would make an exception and allow him to visit?

He hadn’t realized how distracted he had become until there was a large hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Dwalin looking at him with concern. “Are ye feeling alright Bilbo?”

Patting the hand and smiling Bilbo nodded “Oh yes quite fine. I’m afraid I allowed my thoughts to wander a bit far a field there. I hope you don’t mind but I made a few suggestions to the tailor regarding your suits. I think the proportions will sit better on you with a few changes.”

They had seen the manikins at the tailor’s shop and they had all secretly worried about looking foolish in the short garb. It was a relief that once again Bilbo had thought about their needs and preferences and had already quietly seen to it. “You have our thanks surely.”

 

When Dis came out an hour later her hair was washed and freshly braided revealing a faint wave to her dark locks. Her beard had been kept short but was freshly trimmed and framed her face nicely ending with a point on her chin. She seemed to have done her best to clean her dress and her cheeks were rosy as she looked at her boys her blue eyes bright with happiness. “Now my loves tell me all about your adventures.”

They moved to afternoon tea in the parlor and Bilbo had brought her the plate he had set aside along with some chamomile tea. She set her feet up on a footstool and stared at Thorin “They eat so much! Where does it _go_?”

That sprang Fili into a quick lecture on all he had learned about hobbit meals and proportion sizes since coming to stay; with Kili squeaking in additional notes that sweets were served in some form nearly every meal.

Laughing for the first time in what felt like ages Dis turned her shining eyes to Bilbo “I do hope my brother has been properly thanking you all this time. He is terrible with manners Balin’s always having to correct him in court before he causes some sort of incident.”

Bilbo smiled but looked inquisitive at the mention of court. He had never bothered to ask about their past before coming to the Shire since it was clearly private. However he was distracted from his curiosity when Fili once again caught his mother’s attention.

“Mama! We didn’t even tell you yet how Bilbo met Uncle Thorin! All the hobbits here were working together to keep us safe even though none of them is fighters. When they heard about dwarves in armor coming they thought they were the bad guys who wanted to hurt us. Bilbo told Kili and Frodo to get Dwalin but I was getting firewood so he set out with only a cloak and walking stick to find me!” Fili took a minute to catch his breath missing the shocked expression on his mother’s face as she looked at Thorin who sheepishly avoided her gaze.

“Then he saw Uncle Thorin calling to me and he hit him with a rock right on the face! So then Uncle Thorin thought that Bilbo was trying to keep us apart and he nearly attacked him with his sword! I saved him of course I ran as fast as I could to stop them because they didn’t know they were going to be friends like Frodo and I are!” Fili was puffed up with pride as he announced himself the hero of the tale and he smiled at Frodo who had been a bit shy since Dis’ arrival.

Staring at her son and trying to process all he had said Dis tried to reconcile the image she had of Bilbo which was a soft gentle hobbit with a large heart attacking an armed dwarf with a stick and a few pieces of rock to defend her son from danger. Once again her heat filled with gratefulness that Mahal had led her family to him.

Then she realized that Thorin had been prepared to strike down an unarmed hobbit who was in fact the one protecting and hosting his kin. “ _Thorin_! Is that all true?!” She stood from the arm chair and appeared ready to strike at him.

“I am afraid to admit it is. Though it should be noted Bilbo was the one who struck blood. I was only trying to defend my kin.” Thorin’s hands were up in a pacifying motion. Dis was fiercely protective of those close to her and it already appeared she was quite attached to their host.

“Really it was an honest misunderstanding. I should count myself lucky they turned out to be friends and not enemies!” Bilbo poured her more tea and smiled as he handed her the cup “It’s an entertaining story at least.”

Dis did not appear satisfied but she muttered ill thoughts about Thorin as she settled back into the chair. She gave him a look that implied they would be having _words_. Despite that the tale did put warmth in her heart that the hobbit had been so fiercely protective of her sons.  

 

 

A short while later there was a soft knock on the door and Bilbo turned away from the light supper he was preparing. Dis had been astonished when she saw him start but Balin assured her it was all normal and that she would get used to the amount of food quickly. Though taking into consideration how little Dis might have had to eat Bilbo made sure to stick with lighter fare and simpler seasonings to prevent her discomfort.

Opening the door Bilbo was treated to the sight of Misses Gamgee who smiled brightly at him. She always appeared to him to be the exact same age she had been when he was a child. She was a plump hobbit with curly white blond hair, a sunny dress and a cheery smile; in her arms were a sewing basket and what was undoubtly dresses for Dis. Balanced at the end of her noise were a small rounded pair of spectacles that she peered earnestly through. “Good evening Mister Bilbo! I hope your guest has accommodated herself well. You said she might need some clothes and I found some things from when I was carrying Sam. They might fit her odd but I’m sure I can make a few adjustments.”

Dis came in at the mention of her name and blushed when she saw the dresses “Really now that’s not necessary.”

Tutting Misses Gamgee entered and smiled at her “Now child there’s no need for that. We’ve got plenty here in the Shire and we’re happy to share. Let’s try these on and see how they look. I know you dwarves prefer darker colors so I found a few blues and lilacs for you. I’m sure with a few quick adjustments they’ll suit you just fine. I’m Misses Gamgee by the way but please call me Bell.”

Realizing it was hopeless to try and stop her Dis nodded her acquiescence and allowed herself to be shuffled to her guestroom.  

Bilbo balanced a tray of tea and snacks for them knowing that Miss Bell would refuse to be done until the dresses fit to her satisfaction. The pot was a bit heavier than he expected and the cups clattered for a moment before stronger hands took the tray from him.

Thorin stared down at the hobbit who had done so much to make his sister at ease. To be honest he was not the best at comforting her. When Vili had died he had only been able to sit beside her silent and strong as she cried. Now it was a relief to have someone better at this sort of thing helping them all through it. “My sister won’t know what to do with herself faced with all this generosity.”

Realizing he was faintly blushing Bilbo tried to control his expression “Really now. She’s been on the hard road for months and separated from her boys. We’re trying not to overwhelm her but what Misses Gamgee said is right, that’s just how things are in the Shire.”

They took the tray to Dis’ room together where they were treated to the sight of Bell’s fast work and keen eye. Already a dress had been adjusted for her and he soft lilac made her eyes shine bright and complimented the tone of her hair and skin enough to make her look fresh and new. The old bluish gray dress was set side and it was like the darkness that had followed them here was put aside with it.

Unable to resist the boys peeked in with Balin and Dwalin behind them and Fili laughed as he went to embrace his mother “Mamma you look so pretty!”

Kili giggled and hugged her nuzzling the soft new dress “Mama peety.”

 

 

It seemed the Shire was already working its magic on its latest guest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of development in this chapter! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Thorin gave his sister a few well deserved days of peace before he approached her. It was a sensitive matter and one that concerned her life and the lives of her children as well as his own. It was only right that she have some say in the decision to tell Bilbo and Frodo the whole truth.

She stared at him for a few moments before frowning and giving him a slap on the arm “Are you telling me that you’ve allowed Master Baggins to risk his safety and the safety of his ward without knowing the full truth?!”

Sensing that now was the best time to intervene Balin stepped forward and gently placed a hand on the princess’ shoulder “It was to keep them safe too lass. The less they knew the safer they would be in our minds. Now the danger has past and there is no denying the bonds between the boys…They will want to visit after we have gone and there will be no hiding the truth then.”

Dis took a deep huffing breath and looked at Balin. She could understand why the matter had remained a secret but she had grown incredibly fond of Bilbo and Frodo during their short time together and she already considered them family. “You want to tell them so that you and Dwalin can court Bilbo in peace isn’t that right?”

Thorin colored briefly. He had meant to share those intentions with his sister in a somewhat more private setting but he supposed she had the Durin tact as the rest of them did. “Yes…”

The frown on Dis’ lips melted away and instead of striking Thorin again she embraced him and nearly lifted him off of his feet “That’s wonderful! Then they can come live with us in Belegost!” She gave an excited squeal but then quickly regained control of herself as she took charge “We have to tell them the right way and make sure they understand they can’t treat us any differently. I suppose you have a First Gift already prepared?” She turned her sharp eyes to Thorin and waited for his answer.

“Not…exactly.” Thorin did his best to keep eye contact and not shuffle his feet as Dwalin muttered something in the background.

Standing nose to nose with him Dis looked levelly at Thorin “We can tell them the truth at anytime but I refuse to let you start courting Master Baggins without a proper gift!” She poked him hard in the chest “I suggest you get that taken care of Thorin!” Then she spun to Dwalin “ _And you!_ Don’t think I won’t run you through myself if you don’t do this properly. Our Bilbo only deserves the best.”

Looking pleased with herself she smiled “Now. Bilbo’s gone out for some errands with the boys. That gives us time to think about how to tell them and for Thorin and Dwalin to get themselves together for a decent First Gift.”  Her smile was sweet but there was an underlying tone in her voice that she would accept nothing less than perfection.

Taking Balin by the arm she smiled and patted his hand “Between the two of us I think we can come up with a suitable way to bring up the truth. We’ll let _these two_ figure out their First Gift in peace.”

Chuckling Balin followed her lead into the kitchen where Bilbo had left them some hot tea and snacks. “As you wish my lady.”

 

Left in the sitting room Thorin and Dwalin exchanged nervous glances. Their courtship had worked out so smoothly because in many ways they were much the same. They had only needed simple words and straightforward actions to follow their hearts. Now how were _they_ supposed to properly court a fussy hobbit to Dis’ expectations?

 

Frodo always took a while to warm up to strangers. He was really happy that Fili and Kili had their mother again. He knew that Fili had pretended not to miss her as much as he really did so that Kili would feel braver. Frodo wished he could feel braver but he knew that now that the danger was gone and their mother was back they would probably be leaving soon. He hoped they would at least stay for the ball so that they could all go together before they left. It had only been a few months but Frodo felt like he had known the dwarves forever. He was going to miss Thorin and Dwalin and Balin too. Balin had the best stories and Dwalin was a lot of fun. Thorin was quiet and didn’t mind when Frodo followed him around and he had even let him touch his weapons!

A tug on his hand had him brought out of his thoughts. Fili was looking at him worriedly so Frodo tried to smile at him but he wasn’t sure that it worked. The frown was still on Fili’s lips and Frodo wanted him to be happy. “Do you think your mother will come to the dance with us? I know Mrs. Gamgee won’t mind getting her a dress if she wants.”

Fili wasn’t fooled for a moment but he decided not to press Frodo what he had been thinking about. He could guess that he had been thinking about it too. They would be leaving for Belegost soon and once they were back in the Blue Mountains he didn’t know how long it would be before he could see Frodo again. “She might. Mamma didn’t like going to dances so much after papa died, but she might want to come this time!” He smiled and squeezed Frodo’s hand “I’m sure that Uncle Thorin will try to talk her into it.”

 

Bilbo had been keeping an eye on the boys and smiled as Fili brought Frodo out of whatever dark thoughts had been hovering over him. He was carrying Kili who had gotten tired out from the walk and the littlest dwarf was half asleep on his shoulder. Bag End was almost in sight and he urged the boys to run ahead and let the others know they were coming. Dwarves might be small but they were quite sturdy and he wasn’t sure he could hold Kili for much longer if the dwarfling was going to be dead weight.

After tea had been settled and Kili was placed down for his nap Dis had encouraged Fili and Frodo to play outside while the adults talked. Both boys had scrunched up their noses at the thought of the adults talking and worried expressions came over their faces. Still they had done they were asked and went to see if Sam Gamgee and any of his siblings were up for a game of tag.

Dis watched them go and smiled fondly “They’re good boys. That Frodo is a bit shy isn’t he? Such a sweetie!” She poured some sugar in her tea before she turned her attention to Bilbo “How did he come to live with you?”

Since most in the Shire knew about Frodo’s past Bilbo often forgot that not everyone knew about his background. “I was his father’s cousin by marriage and his mother’s cousin by blood. They had a boating accident I’m afraid and while there were many willing to take him on I had more than enough room and time here myself to give him a proper upbringing. It just seemed natural to take him in I suppose.”

Dis saddened at the tale “Oh my I’m so sorry the poor thing.” She looked back out the window and saw him and Fili running around with a mess of fauntlings of all ages. “He seems to be adjusting well.”

Bilbo smiled proudly “He is. I have to say that getting to know Fili and Kili has really opened him up. He’s going to miss them terribly when they’re gone.”  Bilbo paused “I don’t know how much you’ve been told. Each hobbit has a gift they excel in. All hobbits can heal to a certain extent but my gift can heal deeper hurts and serious injuries. Frodo has just recently come into his gift which is Sight. I’m afraid he sees only dark or dangerous things to come. If it hadn’t been for Fili and Kili I’m afraid to think of how he would be now.”

Dis made a noise and covered her mouth with her hand “How terrible and for one so _young_.” She looked at her family and saw they had similar expressions.

Trying to bring the good side to light Bilbo explained “He had been able to warn us about the attack. He cannot prevent the events he sees but his warnings helped us be prepared.”

That gave Balin an opening for something he had wanted to ask for some time “I’ve been meaning to ask laddie, if you don’t mind me asking, how could Frodo see Fili in his vision but not himself?”

Bilbo tried to think of the best way to explain it. “For the most part Hobbits can’t use their gifts on themselves. The few times I’ve been hurt I’ve had to have someone else heal the injury for me the best they can. I suppose Frodo’s visions work the same way. His mind might not be able to process seeing his own future as well. He sees the events as though he is already there it might be impossible for him to separate his real self from his spirit self.”

He kindly placed his hand over Dis’ “In truth it’s been some time since we’ve had a hobbit born with the Sight. The last one only saw good events but I don’t recall her ever seeing her own events before they came to pass. I am very grateful for Fili and Kili to help Frodo adjust to having such a powerful gift.”

 He hadn’t wanted to bring the matter up until the right time and this seemed as good as any “In fact I had been meaning to ask. We wouldn’t want to impose I know that dwarves are a very private folk; but we were hoping after you returned home that we might be able to come for visits? Fili has told Frodo so much about Belegost and Frodo has mentioned wanting to see it. I believe we’ve all grown rather close ourselves and think it would be lovely to see your home.”

Dis’ eyes nearly glowed with excitement as she shook off the sorrow from hearing about Frodo’s gift. She had been right in thinking that if she brought up the boys the conversation would find its way to Belegost. Balin was sipping his tea quietly and Thorin and Dwalin were trying not to look suspicious. “In fact that’s what I was meaning to bring up myself. Now that we’re no longer in danger there is something we’ve been wanting to tell you. I suspect that Thorin and Dwalin have wanted to tell you for some time but you must understand there was so much at stake.”

Setting down his tea cup carefully Bilbo looked at the dwarves around him in puzzlement. “What might that be?”

 

 

 

“ _Royalty_!?” Bilbo had nearly leapt away from the table as Dis and Balin explained the truth of the matter and he looked between Thorin and Dwalin. Thorin was a _crowned_ _prince_. Dis was a _princess_. The first thought that came to mind of course was his meeting with Thorin “I threw a rock at a prince.” He said in disbelief.

He looked light he might faint and Thorin hurried up and helped him back into his seat. “My sister is right we have wanted to tell you for sometime but there was too much we didn’t know. There was a plot to end our line and they meant to start with Fili and Kili. We found out only after we were attacked at the market that the purpose was to force Dis into a second marriage and bring our cousin to power. We needed to keep the boys safe, if word spread that there was dwarven royalty in the Shire it would have brought too much danger to your door.”

Gently Thorin placed his hands over Bilbo’s “We already brought you more danger than we ever intended.”

Feeling a bit more composed Bilbo nodded “Of course I understand…well then I suppose that explains a lot.” He looked at his tea for a moment “I think I’ll make a fresh pot.”

As he bustled around the kitchen ignoring the baffled dwarves he said “Well I hope that helps matters with the visit. Though of course I have no idea how dwarven court manners go but there has to be a book out there somewhere. It wouldn’t do for Frodo and I to be embarrassed when we did visit…or would that not be proper?” Bilbo looked truly concerned as he turned around to look at them.

Dis couldn’t help it and burst out laughing “Hobbits really are remarkable! Oh Bilbo we would of course welcome you at Belegost at any time! You would be royal guests no one would expect you to act any way other than how you are.” She smiled brightly and watched as Bilbo blushed. She really did delight in these marvelous hobbits.

Under the table she gave a kick to Thorin’s leg before she said “Balin and I will go check on the boys. I’m sure they’re ready for some more tea.” She gave Thorin and Dwalin a pointed look as she left with Balin following behind her.

Glancing at Dwalin Thorin and him stood together as they approached Bilbo at the stove. “Truthfully Bilbo we have another matter we have wanted to speak to you about for some time.” Thorin’s voice was gruff as he knocked Dwalin’s arm.

“Aye.” Dwalin frowned at Thorin and then turned his attention to the hobbit standing in front of them with rosy cheeks and a white apron over his fine clothes. “We were hoping you would visit Belegost in a different context; not as guests but as family. If you would do us the honor of allowing us to court you of course.”

Bilbo had been raised a proper Baggins with all the respectable upbringing that came with the name. He was known as a true gentlehobbit and one that knew his manners and how to approach nearly every situation. For _this_ situation of course he had nothing and he stood there dumbstruck as he processed what had just been told to him.

He had of course noticed that Thorin and Dwalin were _handsome_.  He had also very much noticed how they were together and did not allow his thoughts to go any farther than that. It would have been _most_ _improper_ to lust after his guests who were also in dire need of safety and to take advantage of that would have been beyond shameful. Now here they were in his kitchen asking him permission to court and to bring them to Belegost as family.

He looked around his home, he loved Bag End with all of his heart but he had already known once they left life here would just not be the same. It would be missing something. He parted his lips to speak and closed them again. Just because he agreed to a courtship didn’t mean that the matter was settled. It would be rude to refuse outright especially without a good reason and _especially_ because he was more than a little interested in their suite. “I…I would be honored to accept your courtship.” He looked up at them bashfully “I’m afraid I don’t know dwarfish courting customs. Here in the shire a word of intent is enough to start one usually followed by flowers declaring the meaning behind the courtship.”

Thorin felt as though he could breathe again and Dwalin relaxed by his side. They had been hopeful of course but they also realized their attentions might not be welcomed in this way. “In our culture the initiator or initiators bring a First Gift. If it is accepted they wait until their intended returns with a First Gift of their own and then the courtship depends on those involved for how it progresses.”

Dwalin gently took Bilbo’s hands into his own “The First Gift is meant to be personal and is highly significant. My gift to you is my blade.” He removed his hands and pulled out a small well polished dagger in a fine leather sheathe “It was the first weapon I was ever given and I want it to be yours. To protect you and Frodo from any harm.” He gave a small wink “Much better than a rock.”

Bilbo laughed softly and took the dagger. He was touched that Dwalin would give him something so meaningful and he tucked it into his belt. It looked a little silly next to his velvet vest and soft pants but he supposed it would be an easy thing to get used to.

Thorin wanted to roll his eyes. Dwalin of course had easily thought of his gift and it was perfectly suited for his intent. He on the other hand had spent hours sweating on how to rightly express himself. He had whittled while he thought and when he was done he realized he had his gift before him. He had made a small model of Bag End and had polished it with oil before wrapping it in a soft cloth. Handing it to Bilbo he watched as amazement bloomed on the hobbits face and he knew he had done the right thing. “This is to show you that we will make a home for you wherever you choose it to be.”

Bilbo found tears coming to his eyes. He hadn’t told them how his father had made Bag End for this mother and now Thorin had made one for him. “Thank you Thorin.” His voice was quiet but filled with emotion.

Dwalin cleared his throat “It is also customary to exchange a kiss when the First Gift is given.”

Bilbo smiled and pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s lips before pressing one to Thorin’s “I like that custom very much.”

During their exchange they hadn’t heard the door open until there was a happy cry from Fili “Bilbo is going to court Uncle Thorin and Dwalin!”

Turning the three found themselves faced with their little audience; Dis and Balin clapped happily as the boys cheered. It seemed their little family wasn’t going to be split up after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball is going to be in the next chapter I'll try to update soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball!

 

 

 

Frodo hadn’t been sleeping very well lately. His room was next to his Uncle’s so he tried to be quiet and still when he couldn’t keep his eyes closed any longer. It wasn’t like the dreams that told him when bad things were coming. It was just one minute he was sound asleep and the next he woke up and his heart was pounding so loud it sounded like a drum in his ears.

He didn’t tell Uncle Bilbo because he knew that he would worry. He didn’t tell Fili either and he felt bad about keeping secrets but his friend would just tell Uncle Bilbo and that’s not what he wanted. He never regretted his Gift. It was because of it that he was able to keep Fili and Kili safe and he was happy he could do that. He only wished he could talk about bad dreams and feelings again without that dark shadow falling into Uncle Bilbo’s eyes or everyone holding their breath and waiting for him to tell them something terrible.

He just wished he was normal again.

 

The day for the ball was growing nearer and Dis was nearly beside herself when she saw the suits for everyone. As he thought Bilbo’s suggestions to the tailor had worked marvelously and instead of looking strange in formal hobbit clothing the dwarves all looked rather handsome and dignified.

Bell hadn’t hesitated to start making a dress for Dis insisting that she simply had to go. Faced with the kind but formidable lady hobbit Dis had been unable to refuse. Now she had a lovely lilac gown decorated with white and blue roses nearly completed for her to wear.  It was surely something too delicate that she would never wear in Belegost but the feel of it against her skin and the way it flowed around her made her feel very pretty indeed.

 

Lobelia had of course heard about their newest guest and she showed up at Bag End in a ridiculous display of reds and oranges and looked Dis over with a haughty and slightly disappointed gaze. “You don’t look like a princess to me.”

Despite their best efforts to keep it quiet once the boys had been told it was safe to reveal the truth about themselves the aftermath could not be helped. Word spread all over the Shire that Bilbo’s guests were in fact Dwarvish royalty from the Blue Mountains and now there were all sorts of gawkers that Bilbo nearly had to chase off nearly every morning.

Dis had been the one to open the door but there was a clatter from the kitchen as Bilbo stormed out brandishing a dish cloth like it was a whip “ _Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins_ will you never learn to hold your tongue?”

She had been so startled by the blunt rudeness that it took Dis a moment to gather herself before she fully understood she had been insulted. Her brows furrowed and her expression darkened. Absently she reached for a dagger on her hip “What did you say to me? I am a Durin by blood!”

Lobelia sniffed “I was just so excited to see a real princess…Of course there’s no denying that handsome Thorin is royalty. I could tell the minute I met him there was something special about him. They certainly build dwarves differently from hobbits don’t they?”

Ignoring the dagger that was vaguely pointed in her direction Lobelia put on her best ‘open for business’ smile “I didn’t mean to offend of course I’ve never seen a dwarf woman before so I couldn’t be sure. I truthfully wanted to invite you personally to my ball. It’ll be the event of the year with real royalty in attendance!”

Dis had slowly put away her dagger as she decided how to take the invitation. Then Lobelia took her hands and smiled reassuringly “I also wanted to let you know that you can wear a special band if you don’t care to dance. Thorin informed me of how romantic dwarves are when they’ve lost their ‘One’ as you call it. No one will bother you besides for conversation if you don’t want them to.”

Lobelia gave a glove covered pat to Dis’ hands and considered her mission accomplished “Well I’m sure I’ll see the rest of them there. Please remind Thorin and Dwalin of their promised dances!  I have much to do you know. Ta ta!” And like a sudden gust of wind she was gone.

Dis blinked dumbly where Lobelia had just been standing. “Well…she was quite…”

Bilbo shut the door and couldn’t help the roll of his eyes “Yes our Lobelia is something else. Please don’t take her offense to heart she has no grace to speak of. She was right of course about the band. We wouldn’t want you to come if you will be uncomfortable.”

Dis smiled “She was kind in her own way. She has about as much tact as Thorin I can see why she’s so attracted.” She gave a wink to Bilbo she didn’t have to point out that his cousin would be beside herself once word spread that he was courting both Dwalin and Thorin.

Color darkened Bilbo’s cheeks and he muttered about getting the roast in the oven before disappearing back into the kitchen. Dis watched him go with a soft smile as her hand reached up and touched her widow’s braid.

 

Bilbo had decided to return his courtship in hobbit fashion. He had gifted Thorin and Dwalin each with their own bouquets of flowers that spoke of hope, new beginnings, faithfulness and trust.  He then showed them how to make wreathes out of them and how to hang them on the door to signify a courtship was currently underway. They seemed fascinated by the process and he told them when the flowers wilted they were dried to be thrown into the air on the couple’s wedding day.  He also rather enjoyed their expressions when he tucked a white dittany behind their ears. “It’s customary to display that you’re actively being courted.”

He had received some rather lovely kisses for that and soon had a cutting of white dittany for his own.

 

Finally it was the night of the ball at last.

Most of the afternoon had been spent preparing clothing and convincing Kili that his trousers did in fact need to remain on for the entire evening. 

Thorin and Dis had helped braid each other’s hair and made sure the boys’ small braids looked presentable. Dwalin and Balin had seen to each other; it had been fascinating for Bilbo and Frodo to see the care that went into each strand and the special oils that were used to keep the braids in place and stop the hair from fraying.

Frodo waited patiently for Thorin to be done with Fili’s hair as he asked him “What do your braids mean?”

Fili had felt a little self-conscious having his hair done in front of Frodo but he smiled proudly as he explained his swords training braid, his Durin braid, and the start of his warrior braid. “They’ll change as I get older and as I get better but this is how dwarves signify their skills and standings to each other.”

Frodo smiled as Thorin announced the braids were done and they seemed to frame Fili’s face handsomely “Could you put braids in my hair too?” He looked shyly to Thorin hoping he wasn’t being rude.

Braiding was intensely private and only done in front of family members or intimately close friends. Still if his courtship with Bilbo was a success than he and Frodo would both be considered family members. Thorin smiled at Fili “I think our young Master Baggins can have a gardener’s braid and a scribe’s braid what do you think Fili?”

The young dwarf lit up with pride “I think they’ll look great! Can I do them Uncle Thorin?”

“Of course.” Thorin handed the brush to Fili but held back the oil as he explained patiently “Hobbit hair is too fine for the oil.”

The boys bustled noisily for a moment before they settled down and Fili concentrated intently on putting the braids in just right.

Dis had been watching and smiled as she looked between Fili and Frodo “Very interesting…” She said softly so that only Thorin could hear her. He gave her a confused look but she simply waved him off and muttered about Durin men and their obliviousness.

Fili waited until Thorin and Dis left before he leaned down and whispered “I’ll put the Durin braid in your hair too! That way everyone knows you’re under our protection.”

Frodo stifled a laugh “I don’t think anyone here will know the meaning Fili.”

Trying to hide a small pout Fili put the braid in by Frodo’s temple anyway as he muttered “Well _I’ll_ know.”

 

Finally they were all dressed and presentable. Bilbo had even gotten into the spirit and had a courting braid put into his hair. He thought it looked strange amongst his curls but the pleasure he saw it give Dwalin and Thorin made it worth the small sacrifice.

Dwalin had pressed a secret kiss to it “If we were in Belegost then all who looked at you would know you were being pursued.”

Thorin had sealed it with one of his own beads and decided the gold looked lovely against Bilbo’s copper hair. “It’s seen as a grave insult to approach someone who already has a courtship braid in their hair.”

Bilbo had blushed as he shooed them away. He needed to finish getting the meat pies he made together. Gaffer was being kind enough and taking them down to the ball ahead of time and he didn’t want to be later than necessary.

 

The ball would be taking place in the open field where most of their special events occurred. The fall air was chilly but not unpleasant and most were protected by their sturdy velvets and coats. The clearing had several small fires going that kept the crowd warm and they burned with scented wood to make the air sweet. The last garlands of summer had been strung all around with ribbons and banners in bright reds, oranges and glinted with gold trimmings. Several long tables had also been provided and were covered with vast amounts of food, wine, port, and beer. Bilbo’s pies were already being devoured by naughty faunts who had snuck away from their parents and nannies.

The music started up as the sun went down and multitudes of torches were lit to provide more than enough light to dance by.

Fili and Kili were soon swarmed by Frodo’s friends. They had met Sam Gamgee and his siblings many times. Then there was Rosie Cotton, Peregin Took (who went by Pippin), and Meriadoc Brandybuck (who thankfully went by Merry). There was a separate area for children to dance in so they weren’t underfoot of the adults. They waved cheerfully before running off and joining the dancing circle that was taking place.

Dis had watched them go and frowned when some of the other hobbit children seemed to keep their distance from Frodo. She gently nudged Bilbo “What’s going on?”

Bilbo saw where she was looking and understood what she meant. Frodo’s friends hadn’t treated him any differently after his Gift was revealed. However some of the other children had stopped coming by to play and he could see them watching Frodo with a small amount of fear. “I’m afraid his gift frightens them. All other hobbit gifts are good and kind if used correctly. However the nature of his gift is the opposite showing only darkness. No doubt their parents tried to explain it gently but there are still some who hold old views. It used to be believed that those with the Sight brought the events to pass simply by seeing it. Most don’t believe that nonsense anymore but there are still some…” He was glad at least Frodo still had a few friends with whom he could rely on. “Overtime the fear will pass.”

Dis looked and saw that the others had noticed as well. Thorin was frowning hard enough to put lines in his face and Dwalin looked just as angry. Only Balin seemed to understand as he said wisely “They are only children. It’s understandable that such a concept frightens them. They’ll learn to accept him. Hobbits are amazing creatures after all.” His words pacified them for the time being and they could not deny Frodo looked very happy with his friends.

Once the children had been settled the adults began the serious business of dancing. Lobelia had shown up in a garish dress that reminded one of a monarch butterfly if one was being generous and a tall hat moved dangerously as she danced. She had of course demanded Thorin’s first dance and Bilbo waved cheerfully as he watched Thorin be dragged away. He had already warned him to mind his toes and so had provided all the assistance he could give.

The night carried on and finally Thorin and Dwalin were free of their promised dances to Lobelia. Currently she was spinning Balin on the floor and the older dwarf had to be deft to keep up with her and her stomping feet.

“Might I have this dance Master Baggins?” Thorin asked as he bowed his head and his braids glinted in the firelight.

Bilbo had been prepared for a lot of things this evening but the sight of Thorin polished and poised was doing some very unhobbit like things to his equilibrium. “Of course.” He did manage a smile as he leaned in and whispered “As long as you promise to keep up of course.”

Thorin’s smile was bright as he pulled Bilbo close. “I shall endeavor to do my best.”

Dis clapped happily as she watched Thorin and Bilbo dance. As promised there were several attending who were wearing white bands on their wrist. A small and discreet way of signaling they were not open to dancing. Lobelia herself had made sure Dis received it and had earned her forgiveness by doing so.

The dance came to an end and Thorin brushed a swift kiss to Bilbo’s lips before they parted “I believe Dwalin has been impatiently waiting to have you to himself.”

Indeed less than a heartbeat later Dwalin was taking Bilbo from Thorin’s arms and pulling him close “Aye, I did no’ get all gussied up to stand by the side and watch.”

The music started to a lively reel and Thorin suspected bribery had been involved for that fortunate timing as Dwalin carried off Bilbo in a surprisingly graceful movement.

Turning to his sister Thorin offered his arm “One dance for your brother?”

Dis had been unsure if she would be able to enjoy herself at the ball. However the hobbits’ cheer was infectious and she hadn’t even noticed the time passing. She smiled and held her hand out to Thorin “I think I can manage one dance.”

The boys had taken a break from the other children and had snuck onto the adult side to get more treats. The children’s table had been decimated by Merry and Pippin who were currently being scolded by their mothers after eating all the treats and then being sick on the chaperone’s feet.

“Look! Mamma’s dancing!” Kili waved happily when he saw his mother spinning around with his Uncle Thorin.

Fili looked up from his plate and smiled softly. He was glad his mother was having a good time. She looked so nice in her dress it would have been a shame for her not to dance. She and Miss Bell had worked very hard on it to get it ready in time. Papa would have been proud.

He handed a plate to Frodo and frowned when his friend looked pale. “Frodo are you alright?”

He hadn’t wanted to bother anyone but Frodo had started feeling sick shortly after the sun had set. He felt cold and clammy and his stomach twisted at the sight and smell of food. “I don’t feel good Fili.”

Fili set the plate aside on a table and touched his friends face like his mother did when he was sick. Frodo didn’t feel hot but his eyes looked strange. “I’m going to get mamma…maybe she’ll know what to do.” The dance was ending and he would be able to get her quickly.

Frodo nodded “I think I need to sit down.” There were some benches provided and he needed space from everyone. It felt like his skin was itching just by being too close to them. He found a secluded spot but he could still see the adults. He hoped he didn’t ruin the night for everyone.

His head hurt and his eyes felt like they were burning. He heard voices and thought maybe it was one of the dwarves. The accent was the same but when he heard the words cold fear gripped his throat.

“Is that one of them? Looks too puny to be a dwarfling.”

“No it has to be, the younger one has dark hair and he has the Durin braid.”

“Hurry then!”

 Frodo looked up and his sight was blue around the edges but before he could shout a hard blow hit him on the head and the last thing he felt was the rough feel of a sack against his cheek.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I never removed the 'Kidnapping' tag so...sorry! I'll update soon promise!
> 
> White Dittany Meaning: This flower is a favorite by men to give to their women as a representation of their desire. This plant is also said to be an aphrodisiac.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG This is it!!!

 

 

 

Frodo had decided shortly after he was thrown in the sack that these dwarves weren’t very smart.

The first reason for this being that they had decided to kidnap him on the edge on what could arguably be one of the biggest events of the year. Nearly every hobbit in the Shire had attended, some even as far as west farthing. There would be more than enough people looking for him. Not to mention what Lobelia would do to them for souring the evening.

The second reason was that they assumed he had stayed unconscious. He had passed out briefly when the bag had been placed over him but now he was fully awake and aware of what was going on around him. He felt surprisingly better too…for some reason there was a niggling feeling that he should know why he had felt so sick and now why he was better but he decided to think about that later. For now he wanted to listen to what they were saying and try to find a way back to his family.

“King Thror will pay through the nose to get his youngest grandson back.”

“We’ll have to be careful. Make it look like it was one of the attempted assassins from before. They’ll figure it’s one of them and never be the wiser.”

“What if he doesn’t pay? Some say he’s gone gold mad. Won’t part with it for any reason.”

“Even if he doesn’t pay the boy’s uncle and mother will. They have ways of getting gold I’m sure.”

Frodo was frightened…but it didn’t sound like they had very much of a plan and he almost felt sorry for them when Uncle Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin and Dis got a hold of them.

_Almost_.

 

 

Fili was beside himself. He had gone and gotten his mother as promised but when he returned to where he had left Frodo there was only a crudely written note explaining Frodo would be traded for gold at dawn.

Or rather that _Kili_ would be traded for gold at dawn but they had taken Frodo by mistake.

Fili was nearly sick. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t placed the Durin’s braid in Frodo’s hair in the first place. His mother took turns holding him close and whispering that everything would be fine and swearing to Thorin she wanted a turn at whoever had taken the faunt.

Kili had started to cry because Frodo was missing and he was confused about what was happening. Dis had sent Bilbo a pleading look since Fili was taking most of her arms and despite his own grief and fear it helped Bilbo to hold Kili close and run soothing hands over him.

Absently his hands turned faintly gold and soon Kili was asleep in his arms. He had done so unintentionally but no one said anything contrary. Perhaps it was better that he was asleep. Given the way that Thorin and Dwalin were going on it was unlikely he would have slept without assistance.

Yet no one was as furious as Lobelia when she had been informed of the event. “Those scoundrels ruining _my_ party?! I’ll have them itching for weeks! Poor Frodo must be so frightened of course we’ll help organize a search! _The faster to find those heathens who would ruin months of planning for a little gold_!”

To say that Dwalin and Thorin observed Lobelia in a new light would be putting it mildly.

The hobbits all gathered together and spread out to find any trace of Frodo. Despite the festivities being long awaited each and every hobbit eagerly volunteered to help find him and even the children who kept their distance earlier asked for helpful jobs to do.

Thorin was touched that an entire community would pull together to find one lost child. He looked away into the distance in the direction he knew Belegost lay. If Fili or Kili had been taken there would have been outrage of course and lots of finger pointing and blame sharing. However there were very few he could name that would actively try to find the boys and take such an action as personally as the Shire did. It humbled him to know their new kingdom still had so much room to grow.

It was fortunate that they dwarves they were looking for were unimaginative and were quickly located near the clearing they had instructed for the gold to be left. The hobbits while a peaceful folk were quite intimidating as they rounded the two dwarves and the sack that no doubt held Frodo. Still dressed in their evening finery they were able to intimidate the dwarves into handing Frodo over even before Thorin had arrived.

When they were done with them the dwarves were a sobbing mess. They confessed they had been passing through Belegost when they had heard talk that the children of Durin’s line were being threatened. Deciding that they would rather travel then be caught in a political situation they had wandered to Bree. There they had stayed until word had spread that royal dwarves were in the Shire. Then one night after too much to drink they had loosely hatched a plan to earn them quick gold. They never intended to hurt either of the boys and thought all the blame would be placed on the other kidnappers unaware that they had already been found and executed.

Thorin was of the mind to execute them as well and he was sure that Balin, Dwalin and Dis were of the same thought. However it was Bilbo who had stepped forward with Frodo tight in his arms “I think we’ve seen enough death and pain here. They never intended to hurt the boys and while I’m sure they will be suitably punished there’s no need to bring more darkness to the Shire.”

The rage was still hot in Thorin’s blood. Though it had only been a few short hours since they had discovered Frodo had been taken he had worried endlessly. The faunt was not as well trained as either Fili or Kili despite he and Dwalin both teaching him. The boy had become a source of softness in him and he had nearly gone mad with fear of what could be done to him in such an amount of time.

He looked to Frodo who had yet set a word since being removed from the sack. Frodo sensed his gaze and looked up at him “I think my Gift was trying to warn me they were coming but I didn’t understand it. I heard them talking the whole time they had a plan to return me even if you didn’t give them gold.” He buried his face into Bilbo’s chest “I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt.”

The anger Thorin had been feeling wilted at such soft words. It would do Frodo more harm than good to kill the kidnappers now. He sheathed his sword irritably and turned to Balin. There was a burning need for vengeance that had not yet been satisfied and he had no way to quell it.

Wisely his advisor had just the suggestion to make. “Well…it seems to me these dwarves need a lesson and a severe one at that. Since Bilbo and Frodo have both stayed their execution I think it should be up to them the matter of punishment.”

Bilbo looked down at Frodo and smiled. He had been so worried about the lad but now that he was safe in his arms it was easy to be kind and generous. Just as a gentlehobbit always should. He then looked to the kidnappers. They looked to be in sorry shape and he was quite sure they regretted their ill conceived actions…still…he did want to be sure the lesson was fully home. “Well I think they ruined a very lovely evening with their greed. My cousin Lobelia has worked for months to make tonight a success so I believe they should be turned over into her care until she is satisfied with her retribution.”

The assembled hobbits applauded; pleased there would be no more bloodshed and yet secure in the knowledge that the criminals would be properly punished. They had no doubt that Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins would get more than her share out of them. It was a very dire punishment indeed.

 

With the dawn’s early light just coming over the horizon the weary bunch found themselves home in Bag End once again. Bilbo had gently tucked in Frodo and Fili and Kili had crawled into bed with him before passing out. He looked at the three boys snuggled together and wondered when a lonely bachelor with a small ward had gotten so lucky.

He returned to the sitting room and found tea and coffee waiting for him. They were all tired but there was still a matter of some importance to discuss.

Shyly Thorin looked at Bilbo “There is something I had been hoping to speak to you about tonight. The events of the evening have only proven to me that I must return to Belegost swiftly, there is no telling what other rumors might be spreading and my grandfather and father cannot handle such an tremulous court alone. We must return to Belegost soon Master Baggins…and though our courtship is not yet complete it would do me great honor if you and Frodo would come with us. You’ll be treated as family and welcomed with warm arms. My father has long wanted another grandchild to spoil and while I cannot say the court will adjust easily I have no doubt they will come to love you as…as Dwalin and I have come to love you.” His cheeks became dusted with pink as he bowed his head “We do not ask that you leave behind Bag End forever. Belegost is close enough we can travel between easily and we honor all that this place has given us. Will you consider our offer? You need not make your decision tonight we will wait as long as you desire for a response.”

Dwalin too stepped forward and bowed his head “You’ve come to mean much to us Bilbo. You and Frodo are what we’ve been missing.” His word while less flowery than Thorin’s held just as much meaning and Bilbo found his heart swelling with emotions.

“In hobbit courting the courtship is deemed complete when one moves into the other’s home.” He colored and looked down shyly “I would not be bothered if that were the case with Dwarf courting as well.”

Dis and Balin had chaperoned as much as they needed and quietly retired to their own rooms. Though Dis had a large grin on her face and Balin was already muttering about winter weddings being good luck and how to finagle the court into behaving.

Together with Bilbo nestled between Dwalin and Thorin soft kisses were exchanged and the retired to Bilbo’s room together.  They were too tired to do more than sleep together that evening but in the morning news of their upcoming nuptials had already spread to the boys as Fili and Kili bounded into the room and bounced on the bed.

“They’re getting married! Dwalin and Uncle Thorin are going to make Bilbo our proper Uncle!”

Groaning at the lack of sleep and the early hour considering they had only gone to bed after dawn the three still couldn’t stop from laughing and welcoming the boys. Even Frodo had run into the room to find out if the news was true.

Dwalin laughed as Thorin was swarmed with two dwarflings demanding answers to all manner of questions regarding the wedding and he smiled at Frodo who had shyly entered “Looks like we’re going to make an honest hobbit of your Uncle lad.”

Frodo smiled brightly and jumped on the bed as well. For once he was glad of his Gift. That meant the best parts of life were still going to be a surprise.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this will be an epilogue and I've already been working on a sequel to this story with the main focus being on Fili/Frodo when they're older!!! I really hope that you've all enjoyed this story and that it made you as happy as it's made me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have!! I've included a little peek of the sequel at the end!

 

 

 

It was decided that the wedding would be held in the Shire.

Thorin knew that a second one would have to be held in Belegost. That would have to be much more formal affair and more of a political act than a ceremony. Still Bilbo had been beyond pleased to hear the entire Shire would be able to celebrate their bonding and that was enough for him.

Dis and Lobelia partnered together to get it all ready in time. Part of it was to help ease Lobelia’s pretend ire about their bonding but largely because Bilbo couldn’t imagine doing all the fuss himself.

“It’s really such short notice Bilbo. Only a month instead of a year or two! What Baggins gets married in a month honestly?!”  She had been both pleased and flustered when he had asked her over tea and she immediately began thinking of suitable flowers to be found so late in fall and what kind of decorations she could muster. There was very little she could not manage but with only a month to prepare it left her with some hard constraints.

“I suppose the same one that would marry two dwarves.” He smiled and sipped his tea. “We will still be visiting Bag End frequently. Gaffer has agreed to help maintain it as our summer home.”

“Well if you ever need anyone to reside in t on a more permanent basis...”

“No thank you Lobelia.”

“Very well then.”

“And please take the spoons out of your pocket.”

 

A short month later, _very_ unheard of for hobbit weddings, the ceremony was held in the same clearing the ball had been. Frost was thick on the ground but the scented fires soon melted it away to soft ground again. This time banners of white and gold were strung through the air and a deep sapphire blue joined their ranks. Dis had insisted on a showing of the Durin colors and Bilbo thought they rather suited an early winter wedding.

Now dressed in their fine hobbit suits Dwalin and Thorin stood next to a Took Elder awaiting their bridegroom. Fili and Kili littered the path with dried flowers from their courting wreathes as Frodo followed Bilbo down the path and threw dried white rose petals and rice into the air after him.

The ceremony was simple but moving as the three stood before the entire Shire and swore their eternal love and devotion to each other. Finally when the ceremony was complete a thunderous cheer erupted from those gathered and the merrymaking commenced.

A large dancing circle was formed with dried flowers and tables of food and drink aplenty. The bridegrooms enjoyed the first dance as Bilbo took turns with Thorin and Dwalin on the floor before the other guests joined in.

This time in the children’s circle all the fauntlings played with Frodo; and Merry and Pippin were able to restrain themselves from completely destroying the dessert table much to the chaperone’s relief.

Dis couldn’t help but remember her own wedding day. She had been decked in jewels and heavy furs and velvets but she had felt light as a feather as she walked towards her intended. Now she watched as Bilbo was hoisted up on a chair by his extended family and more flowers and rice were thrown about. Certainly hobbits knew how to throw a celebration, in that moment she felt as though Xili were standing right beside her.

Balin stood stoically on the side but dabbed at his eyes with his beard when no eyes were peeking. Dwalin was a hard dwarf to show emotion but his younger brother was openly smiling and embracing all who approached him. He had always worried that he and Thorin were missing something and now the final peace had fallen into place.

 

 

As the evening wore on the guests slowly returned to their homes wishing the newlyweds well and for good fortunes to await them. Again Thorin was reminded of the stark difference between the Shire and Belegost. He looked forward to bringing some of this cheerful warmth home with him and sharing it with his people.

The boys were sent to stay with Lobelia for the night and Dis and Balin made excuses about finding accommodations elsewhere for the evening. Their subtly was ruined with knowing smirks and teasing winks but they still left nonetheless.

Bilbo had blushed red to his ears but was grateful for a private evening alone. As the night had worn on Dwalin and Thorin had become more insistent about privacy and he was getting uncomfortably hot under his own wedding suit with the ideas they kept whispering to him.

Once they had all said their goodnights and the door was securely closed and locked (there were several hobbit traditions to embarrass newlyweds after their first night and Bilbo would be having none of it) Thorin started to press adamant kisses to Bilbo’s neck and cheek as Dwalin herded them all into the bedroom. “Come hobbit mine and let us enjoy our first night as husbands.”

Dwalin had muttered something about Thorin being an overly romantic fool but his smile had not diminished and they fell into bed together laughing and kissing as their suits were thrown carelessly aside and there was no need to quiet their noises. There would be plenty of time later for hushed lovemaking and stolen moments but for now they were safe and warm in Bag End and their families were securely located elsewhere.

Bilbo’s last passing thought was this husband business wasn’t bad in the least.

 

(Sneak Peek for the Sequel! Some things might be changed but here’s a little bit of it!)

 

*45 Years Later*

 

“It’s today! Frodo’s coming back from training with the elves today!” Kili’s voice broke through Fili’s sleep fogged brain as the bed jostled beneath his brother’s weight. He sat up straight in bed as the words made themselves clear. “Today?”

Deftly Kili avoided painful collision as he smiled at his older brother. His hair had grown long and brown, his smile bright and the beginnings of a beard covered his face. “The raven just arrived at dawn. They are already on their way here! They departed from Rivendell a few weeks ago. A storm must have delayed the message.”

Fili tossed the covers aside as he hurried out of bed “Then he should be arriving this afternoon right?” Ravens had been sent between Belegost and Rivendell helping plan Frodo’s long awaited return. Lord Elrond himself had been teaching the hobbit how to control and focus his gift and now the elves were escorting his safe return home at last.

He had laid his clothing out the night before but now it seemed unbefitting. A tunic in Durin blue? Frodo must have seen him in this same outfit near a hundred times. He was certain in the time apart Frodo had grown and matured and Fili did not want him to think he had not done the same. He looked forlornly at his mustache braids, nothing for it they would have to be oiled and rebraided before Frodo could see them.

Kili crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “You could greet him in a potato sack and he would still think you the most handsome dwarf he ever saw. No accounting for hobbit taste I suppose.” Still he helped Fili sort through his tunics and they finally returned to the original choice but added some of the new beads Fili had commissioned to his hair and some of his finer jewelry to enhance the look.

Fili waited until Kili had left to attend his morning duties before he pulled out a small velvet box from beneath his pillow. He had debated for ages over it until even Thorin was telling him to stop dawdling over it. “He’s of appropriate age and he has no promise of intention from you and no reason to expect one. Best not hesitate should someone else be braver.”

That was a harsh way of putting it since everyone insisted that Frodo was as smitten for him as he was for the hobbit.  Yet his uncle was right, despite their long standing feelings for each other Fili had never approached Frodo formally with intention to court.  It was well past the point where such a thing was acceptable and so Fili decided today was the day he would ask Frodo for permission to court him and present him with his first gift.

 

Several hours later Fili realized there was an unforeseen complication with his plan.

 

“Fili! It is so good to see you! I must introduce you to Elrohir and Elladan! They were my foster brothers in Rivendell and insisted on coming to meet you all!” Frodo was dressed in flowy elfin clothes adjusted to his smaller frame beaming brightly between two very tall dark haired elf twins who grinned devilishly at Fili.

“Hello little prince.”

“We’re _very_ excited to meet you.”

For some reason Fili felt the bottom of his stomach fall out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please look forward to the sequel focusing on Fili/Frodo called 'A Continuation of Unconventional Relations'


End file.
